Team Elements
by Fairytail5evaJCL
Summary: Three best friends who lived on the outskirts of Crocus living unhappy lives ever since the deaths of a family member. What happens when they are forced to run away from their home, leaving their old lives behind? Will they follow their dreams to become mages? To do their loved ones proud? List of ships inside!
1. Start Epilogue

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys, this is our first ever fanfic, so we've got Happy and Charle here to help out.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Ro: For those of you who don't read profiles (like me) we are two girls, personalities and appearances much like Kaisha and Ripple.**

**Sum: Mysty is based off our other friend Emily and WE ALL LOVE FAIRY TAIL!**

**Ro: This is our first try at writing a fanfic so try not to judge to harshly! **

**Charle: This is going to be a combination of Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, RoWen, LisBix, Elfgreen, MiFri, Baccana, Kinobra, Maki, Lories, Aquarius x Scorpio, Ultear x Lyon, Meredy x Eve and Zervis.**

**Happy: And a bunch of OCxOCs**

**Ro: Aren't you forgetting a certain shipping?**

**Charle & Happy: We are?**

**Sum: You guys of course!**

**Charle: *blushes***

**Happy: *offers Charle fish***

**Charle: *Declines but is still blushing***

**Sum & Ro: You lllllllllllllllliiiiiiiike each other!**

**Happy: You're rolling your tongue way too much!**

**Sum: Whatever, just do your job.**

**Happy: Aye! SumSum and RoRo do not own Fairy Tail! It belongs to Hiro Mashima-sempai!**

**Charle: Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Start Epilogue<p>

(because 'Prologue' is way too mainstream)

The sound of a joyful laugh rang out throughout the street followed by a young light blue haired child with a large grin plastered on her face as she ran. Suddenly the girl tripped and fell, grazing her knee on the concrete footpath. Hey joy soon dissapeared as tears took their place. Her bottom lip wobbled as tears began to fall down her face. Those tears were soon reduced to sniffles when strong comforting arms wrapped around the child.

"Shhh, my little Riptide, theres no need to cry" he said wiping the tears from her face.

She looked up to see her father smiling down at her. He let his palm hover over his daughters knee as a soft light appeared from it. Soon the pain from her knee faded away and the girl was filled with that hyper happiness that she had before she had fallen. She threw her arms around her fathers neck, catching him by surprise and kissed his cheek.

"Hihi! Thanks Daddy!" She said and began to run around again as her father smiled after her; her overjoyed laugh once more filling the neighbourhood with a sense of happiness and peace.

* * *

><p>A young tanned girl with short dark purple curly hair was fast asleep in the lap of her grandma. Her soft even breaths were the only sound in the quiet cottage they were in. The older woman smiled down at her grandaughter remembering how just a few minutes ago she had been chatting nonstop about how much she loved the colour purple. Only after she had read her a story did she finally quieten down. Though just before going to sleep she whispered to her grandma;<p>

"Promise we wll always be together Grammie?"

The older one of the two was caught by surprise by the emotion and meaning behind the simple question that had come from the 6 year old. She smiled and replied

"I promise, Kaisha."

And with that she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Four. Three. Two. ONE! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"<p>

The small dark haired girl snuggled deeper under the cover of the quilt in an attempt to hide herself even more. She heard her older sister's voice calling out to her, trying to lure her out of her hiding place. The calling then stopped and the girl wondered what had happened, just as she was about to sneak a peek out of her stuffy hiding place, the cover was thrown back and her sister was there, grinning widely.

"I'VE GOT YOU MYSTY!"

"No!" The young girl cried in an attempt to get away but her sister was too quick for her. She grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her back onto the bed and proceeded to tickle her as she squirmed around, giggles escaping from her lips between cries of protest. When she finally stopped the younger girl breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at her older sister. The younger one tilted her head as if wondering something. She then reached up and hugged her sister.

"I love you Iris!" She said hugging her tightly

"I love you too Mysty." She replied wrapping her arms around the little version of herself. A small smile slipped onto her face as she pulled away. The younger girl took this opportunity to surprise her sister. Faster than anything, she grabbed a pillow from behind her and flung it at her sister then bolted for the door laughing maniacly before her sister had even registered what had happened. Once she realised, a short laugh escaped from her lips. Shaking her head she went after her overlyhyper sister smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>Three young girls stood in the rain remembering those memories. Each girl smiled through the tears. In front of them lay the graves of each of their most loved family members.<p>

Each one of them had gotten a gift from their deceased loved one with a small note attatched;

Ripple had recieved a blue headband with small emeralds encrusted on it with a small note saying;

'Follow in your dreams my little Riptide, Don't let anything hold you back.

- Daddy'

Kaisha recieved a purple and black adujstable anklet made out of a very strong water and magic resistant material with a small purple charm on it in the shape of a lightning bolt with a small note attached;

"We will always be together as I know I will be in your heart forever and remember my little firebolt, that though the people you love may not always have the same views as you, if your love for them is strong enough, none of those small little things matter.

- Grammie

And Mysty recieved a delicate pink necklace with two simple charms; a purple flower and a lock (The purple flower being Iris and the Lock being Mysty) with a small note;

Make sure you never give up on life while there are people around you who love and care for you. Fight hard for your life and for the ones you love, make sure you fight as hard as you can Myst. Make me proud.

- Iris

* * *

><p>The three best friends wrapped their arms around each other and knelt on the ground in front of their graves; allowing the tears to stream down their faces. Each of them deciding that they would do what their loved ones said; follow their dreams, always remember them and never give up.<p>

They _would _do their loved ones proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Sum: So whaddya think?<strong>

**Ro: You can PM or review if you have questions, fell free to call me Ro, RoRo, Ro-chan or whatever!**

**Sum: And you can call me SumSum or Sum or whatever! Reviews are greatly appreciated – constructive criticism only please :) - and follow and favourite if you wanna see what happens next! **

**Ro: Until next time! Saiyonara!**

**- R & S**

* * *

><p>Here are the Profiles of the main Ocs :)<p>

**Kaisha Violyte**

**Nickname:** Kai, Tenshi (by Alec only)

**Age:** 13

**Hair:** Dark purple, Curly, tied up in a high ponytail with a lilac ribbon that goes to just below shouler blades with a fringe and curls left out front (Sort of like a cross between Teenage Mira and Cana)

**Eyes:** Dark Brown with Purple Flecks

**Height:** 163

**Skin:** Dark Brown

**Magic:** Lightning Maic

**Colour of Magic:** Purple

**Guild Mark Location:** Left Collarbone

**Guild Mark Colour:** Purple

**Favourite Words:** Shall, *Stroking imaginary beard*

**Favourite Food:** WATERMELONE

**Usual Outfit:** Black tank top with Purple lightning bolt, Purple shorts, black and purple canvas knee high converse with her special anklet tucked inside.

**Personality: **Determined, Strong Willed and Passionate,, Can be immature at times, Highly Skilled Mage. Can go crazy when stressed out or after/while having sugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ripple <strong>**Lunatide**

**Nickname:** Rip, Riptide (By late father and Haru only)

**Age:** 12

**Hair:** Long to middle of spine, Straight at start but wavy near end, Light Blue with darker blue Headband encrusted with Emeralds given to her by her father who passed away

**Eyes:** Chocolate Brown with Cyan Flecks

**Height:**157cm

**Magic:** 4th Gen Water Dragon Slayer (4th Gen Dragon Slayer is what we made up, it mean taught by a 1st Gen Dragon Slayer)

**Colour of Magic:** Blue

**Guild Mark Location:** Back of left Hand

**Guild Mark Colour:** Light Blue

**Favourite Words:** Beautiful, Dodo, Hihi (her laugh)

**Usual Outfit:** Light blue shirt with water drop, lilac skorts and blue converse with silver tips and gold spikes all over them and her special headband.

**Personality: **Cheery and bubbly. In a fight rather be on offense but don't mind defense and helping wounded, stands up for friends when they are insulted, loves to joke around.

* * *

><p><strong>Mysty Nightshade<strong>

**Nickname:** Myst, Milady (By Blaze only)

**Age:** 12

**Hair:** Short goes to shoulders with pink streaks.

**Eyes:** Black with flecks of amber

**Height:** 162

**Magic:** Shadow Magic

**Colour of Magic:** Black with hints of pink

**Guild Mark location:** Right Shoulder

**Guild mark colour:** Pink

**Usual Outfit:** Pink singlet with black shadow of a cat, black shorts and black and pink converse high tops. With her special necklace.

**Personality: **Strong Silent Type, You hurt her friends and you are doomed, Can be shy, doesn't talk much around strangers but can be crazy when hyper with friends, can lose control sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1 - Busted!

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys! We are back!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Ro: And we're ready to roll! (tumbleweed) XD**

**Charle: That only works on Skype…**

**Sum: Hush Charle, let her dream.**

**Charle: Ok then…**

**Ro: Anyways, thanks for the 17 views! We really appreciate it and every time we got a new view we fangirled over it for like, 5 mins or so XD**

**Sum: So we just wanna say thanks to all our readers and hope you enjoy this chappy! Hit it Happy!**

**Happy: Aye sir! Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! If they did, it would probably still be in the middle of the 1****st**** season right now!**

**Ro: Yeah…procrastination…**

**Charle: Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Kaisha's POV<p>

It was a normal Saturday night, Mysty, Ripple and I were training as usual in a small clearing near the city of Crocus where we lived. I had gotten a slight feeling that something was off but I hadn't paid attention to it. I only really noticed his presence when I heard a slight gasp and a snap of twigs breaking. I turned and saw my older brother, staring right back at me with a look of horror, despair and disgust on his face. The brother that hated the very thought of magic as much as my parents. He then took off and ran as fast as his legs would take him. I took a deep breath and accepted the fact that we had been found out, there was no way he wouldn't tell our parents. I turned to my two best friends and our mentors.

"It was him." I said, confirming their suspicions.

We all turned to our respective mentors and said our goodbyes, we all knew this was coming, we couldn't keep it a secret forever, I was surprised we had lasted this long. I turned to Denki, my mentor and attempted a smile which he returned. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, you three are all ready. We have been training you for three years now and the rest is up to you. Go. Do us proud." He said, loud enough for all of us to hear. We all gave our mentors one last hug goodbye and set off on the journey home.

We were silent for the first few minutes until Mysty spoke up.

"Ok guys, I have a plan," Mysty started.

Ripple and I looked at her in confusion.

"A plan for what?" we chorused.

"For running away of course!" Mysty said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I studied at her for a second, wondering if she was being serious. Then thought over her idea.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said.

I could see that Ripple was thinking the same thing by the look on her face.

"Well they are going to find out that we've been using magic," Mysty explained.

"And there is going to be a huge argument," Ripple continued.

"So it's only logical that we should run away," I concluded, see where this was going.

"So what's your plan Myst?" Ripple asked.

"Ok, so, they're probably gonna send us to our rooms right?"

Ripple and I nodded.

"We're most likely going to be split up. Lock your room and make it seem like you're crying in there. Then pack some things into the matching backpacks we got for Christmas. Food, water, change of clothes, the essential. Then climb out of your window and sneak into the forest where we train. It's nine right now so get there at about ten,"

"This could work." I said as Rip and I nodded in agreement.

A grin fell on our faces and with a knowing smile we all said in unison "Operation start!"

We went to Rip's house first as hers was the closest to where we trained. We saw all of our parent's cars parked there. We braced ourselves, joined hands and walked in, prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Ro: Hey, soz this chappy is so short!<strong>

**Sum: Long chappies are to come!**

**Ro: And yes, 'Operation start!' is from Angel Beats. If you haven't watched it, you should but it's a bit sad.**

**Sumsum: *breaks down crying***

**Ro: Yeah, Sum got really emotional at the end of Angel beats.**

**Sum: ANYWAY I didn't think they would have used SE vehicles so I just put cars just cos I can *pulls gangster sign***

**Ro: You do that…**

**Sum: I shall!**

**Ro: R&R! Next chappy will be up in a week or less!**

**Sum: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Operation Running Away

**A/N**

**Sum: And we're back!**

**Ro: Again, sorry that the last chappy was so short, this one is longer :D**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Sum: School is starting in less than two weeks**

**Ro: No more staying up till 2am reading fanfics...**

**Sum: Or having marathons of episodes of Fairy Tail...**

**Charle: Well, we will just let Sum and Ro sulk in the corner at the fact that their holidays are nearly over while we get on to the story.**

**Happy: Aye! Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

I waited impatiently for Kai and Mysty. I checked my watch. 9:58. 9:59. 10:00. Then I saw Kaisha's head pop up from behind a tree. Talk about being punctual. I greeted her with a hug. Mysty came 2 minutes later huffing and puffing.

"Sorry *pants* I'm late," she says. "I had *pants* to take down *pants* 5 bodyguards."

Kaisha grinned at me knowingly. Those bodyguards wouldn't be waking up for a while.

"So where are we going?" I asked, curious to see what exactly Mysty had planned out.

"Well, remember last season when the GMG was held?" Mysty asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course!" Kaisha exclaimed. "Fairy Tail totally blew the competition away!"

"Oh my god!" I shrieked, getting it now. "Are we gonna join Fairy Tail?!"

"You got it," Mysty said, her grin still plastered on her face.

"YAY!" We all grinned in excitement.

"So, how are we going to get there?" Kaisha asked once we calmed down.

"Well we might draw too much attention if we take a train," Mysty thought out loud.

"Plus Rip gets motion sickness," Kaisha added.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I can handle the motion sickness!"

"Sure you can," Mysty mused. "Because rolling around on the floor, throwing up every 5 seconds is totally 'handling' motion sickness."

My friends chuckled.

"Well it gets better when I'm actually on the vehicle," I pouted.

"That, makes no sense and we should walk anyway, so we don't draw much attention to ourselves." Myst concluded.

* * *

><p>Mysty's POV<p>

We silently began the journey to Magnolia; to join the guild Fairy Tail. We decided to walk as we felt we might draw too much attention if we take a train. And because of Rip's...condition. A small smile found its way to my face from that thought. Thought she might have been one of the most powerful mages in Fiore, her weakness was moving objects. But since she was a Dragon Slayer and most Dragon Slayer's weaknesses are motion sickness, it isn't really much of a surprise.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us, long-time best friends. The only sound that could be heard was the crackle of leaves under our feet as we took each step.  
>Ripple finally decided to break the awkward silence.<p>

"Hey, guys, do you remember that time when Mysty was trying a spell and it went off target and hit Mizu in the back just as she was about to do a spell so she shot off target and hit Denki in the butt and he lost control and burnt down a bunch of trees by accident then proceeded to run around in circles holding his butt screaming 'IT HURTS!?''

We all stopped, looked at each other (performing the amazing threewayglance) and burst out laughing, forgetting for a little while; the fact that we had just left behind everything we had known for the past 12-13 years as well as our families.

"It was just beautful!" Rip said between giggles.

After a few too short minutes of laughter, it died down to silence again but this time less awkward and sad.  
>Kaisha then spoke; 'You guys miss 'em huh.'<br>Ripple and I both nodded silently.  
>She sighed then a small smile crept onto her face<br>'I miss them too, though they didn't share our views on magic, they were our family. But we shall show them, show them that magic is not what they think it is; a horrible thing that only causes death and destruction, that it is really something that causes happiness, peace, unity and friendship.  
>"That it can give people hope and faith when there seems to be none" Ripple added.<br>"And that it can give people the power to protect the ones they love." I finished.  
>We smiled at each other. We all knew that this was meant to happen, that we were not meant to spend their lives in our boring homes that we were meant to live our dreams as mages of an amazing guild. And with that we kept walking, this time with smiles on our faces, looking forward to the new life ahead of us.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaisha's POV<p>

"I'm tired," I complained.

"I'm exhausted," Ripple seconded. "It's already midnight."

"Then we should find some shelter," Mysty stated. No, scratch that. Mysty _ordered_.

"Ok, I'll see if I can find some." Ripple said, casting a magic circle. "WATER PILLAR!" she shouted, rising up 5 metres off the ground.

"Nice going Rip!" I shouted.

"Thanks!Hihi!" she shouted back. "I can see a cave near us, follow me!"

We followed the moving water column, leading us to a small, dry cave.

"Hey, this place is just like Kaisha's cottage," Mysty observed.

"Yeah, it is nice and cozy," Ripple agreed.

I grinned, it was true. Although Mysty's house was the most luxurious, my cottage had a nice homely feel to it.

"Let's set up camp here," Ripple said, gathering some wood from just outside the cave. "Kai, will you do the honors? Hihi!" she giggled.

"I shall," I smiled playfully.

I held my hand out letting a small spark of lightning burst from my hand to the pile of wood, starting a small fire.

"YAY!" we half-heartedly cheered.

"Ok, let's sleep now," Mysty said wearily, pulling out her sleeping bag.

Ripple and I did the same, and lay down to sleep, completely exhausted after a long hard day of walking. I stared up at the cave ceiling, finding that sleep was having a hard time reaching my. I smiled, in a few days we would be in Magnolia, the town that housed the amazingly powerful guild; Fairy Tail. I couldn't wait to meet all of the mages in the guild that I had seen in the Grand Magic Games; Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and most importantly;my idol; Erza Titania Scarlet. I couldn't wait to meet her and all of them. A small smile crept onto my face. This truly was the beginning of what I knew would be an amazing adventure. And I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: What a deep way to end the chappy.**

**Ro: Yes, deeper thoughts are to come xD**

**Sum: Hope you liked it!**

**Ro: Please review, we would really like the feedback**

**Sum: Yeah, to improve and stuff :)**

**Ro: So yeah, R&R, the next chappy will be up in less than a week!**

**Sum: Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Aqua Joins the Team!

**A/N**

**Ro: We're back! Sorry we haven't updated for a while. Sumone (pun intended) was away on a rowing camp.**

**Sum: It's not my fault! I told you that I was gonna be on camp.**

**Ro: Yeah, but you know I never update without you.**

**Sum: Yeah, I know. Anyways, where's Happy and Charle?**

**Happy & Charle: Here! *pops out from behind laptop***

**Sum: Good! You're here!**

**Ro: Charle! Your time to shine!**

**Charle: Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! If they did (and didn't procrastinate) 73% of it would practically be ship moments.**

**Happy: Aye! To the story!**

* * *

><p>Mysty's POV<p>

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I looked around. The firewood had reduced to ash, Kaisha and Ripple were still sleeping, and our things intact. I debated for a while whether to wake them or not and then decided that it was for the best. I gently nudged my best friends and they sleepily awoke.

"What time is it?" Ripple yawned sleepily.

"7:30," I mechanically answered, checking my watch.

"What's for breakfast?" Kaisha said, taking out a bottle of water.

"I don't know, what do we have?" I replied.

We tipped out the contents of our bags.

My Bag

- 50,000 jewels

- 3 bento boxes

- water bottle

- box of oatmeal cookies

- 1 change of clothes

Kaisha's Bag

- 30,000 jewels

- 3 apples and 6 sandwiches

- water bottle (the one she took out)

- paper & pens

- 1 change of clothes

Ripple's Bag

- 30,000 jewels

- 3 water bottles

- a map

- 3 packets of chips

- picture of her and her dad

- 3 copies of the Sorcerer

- 1 change of clothes

"Really Rip?" I mused. "The Sorcerer?"

"What?!" She defended herself. "They have all the latest news on the mages of Fiore!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I smiled.

"Well anyways, how about we eat the apples for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch and the bento boxes for dinner?" Ripple said. "We should arrive at Mitoko by then."

"How do you know this?" Kaisha questioned. "You never pay attention during the geography of Fiore."

"That's what this map is for dodo," Ripple smirked, holding up a map of Fiore. "Judging from the scale we should reach Mitoko by sundown."

"Ok, let's walk as we eat," Kaisha suggested.

"Ok, let's go!" Ripple exclaimed as she walked out of the cave.

Just as she did so, a light blue ball coming at full speed collided with her. "Aaahh!" she shrieked as she fell.

"Rip!" Mysty and I dropped our things and rush towards her.

"I'm ok, I'm ok, something just hit me." Ripple reassured.

"Sumimasen!" the blue bundle said.

"You're an-" Kaisha and I started.

"EXCEED!" We all exclaimed.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ripple questioned.

"I am Aqua, and I was told by Joki, my mother to deliver these to you." Aqua said, handing over a small brown package.

"Joki as in Mizu's Exceed?" Kai commented.

Ripple took it and ripped the brown paper gingerly. We gasped at what was inside.

"A letter…" Ripple trailed off.

I took the letter and began to read:

_To our dearest students, how are you doing? We heard that you ran away from home. It must have taken a lot of courage. We know it hasn't even been 24hrs yet but we still miss you so much. Here's a little gift from each of us. We hope they will protect you from harm._

_-Love From Mizu, Denki & Kumo_

Kaisha held up the rings, one with a light blue water droplet with 'Rip' engraved on the inside, one with a purple lightning bolt with 'Kai' engraved on the inside and one with a black cat with 'Myst' engraved on the inside.

"They did all this…" Ripple trailed off again, lost for words.

"For us?" Kaisha finished for her.

"It seems like them to do this," I confirmed.

"I miss them so much," Ripple broke into tears.

"There, there," To my surprise, Aqua flew over and comforted her. "It's not like they're gone right?"

"I know but, I just miss them so much! I don't know if I'll ever see them again, and…and…" a fresh wave of tears came from her eyes as she hugged the exceed.

I glanced at Kaisha and smiled knowingly. We silently slipped out of the cave leaving Aqua to calm Ripple down.

*10 mins later*

"Hey guys, I'm good now!" Ripple cheerily said. "Oh and by the way, Aqua is going to be my exceed!"

"NANI?!" I exclaimed. "You've known each other for less than 15 minutes!"

"I think it's a good idea," Kaisha stroked her imaginary beard. "Dragon slayers are supposed to have an exceed partner. Why not?"

"Ok then," I agreed. "Aqua, welcome to the group."

"YAYY!" Aqua started flying around in circles, while Ripple laughed at her getting dizzy.

We packed up the rest of our things and continued our journey to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>*at Mitoko*<p>

"Let's get those breads and cake for tomorrow!" I said, looking at all the pastries surrounding us.

"Ok!" The rest of the girls chorused.

"That will be 20,000 jewels" said the man at the cashier.

"NANI?" I shouted. "20,000 JEWELS FOR 12 PIECES OF BREAD AND 6 SLICES OF CAKE?! THAT'S A ROBBERY!"

"Eeto…" the cashier guy looked scared. "I…hadn't finished? Since you girls are kids you get a half price? Yeah that's it, you get half price."

"Here you go," I put on my angel face, handing over 10,000 jewels. "Thank you!"

"She said it as if nothing happened," I heard Ripple mutter, sweatdropping.

"Aye," Aqua answered, also sweatdropping.

"Well, let's go stay at an inn for tonight," I suggested

Kaisha greeted us as we walked out of the bakery, holding…3…watermelons? "I GOT WATERMELONE!"

"That's a good idea, although what's with all the watermelons?" Ripple asked, taking one.

"YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY WATERMALONES!" Kaisha declared, making the rest of us sweatdrop.

"Ok then, let's just go stay at The Lion's Den," I offered.

"Let's go!" Ripple dashed off to the inn, Aqua following behind her.

Kaisha looked at me and we laughed, walking in the direction Ripple had ran in.

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

"Come on, get up let's move move move!" I heard Mysty's voice call out to me.

"Just a little longer Myst," I wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

"Come on, don't you wanna go to Fairy Tail?"

At that I perked up. "OMG IT WASN'T A DREAM WE REALLY DID RUN AWAY!"

"Ya don't say Rip, ya don't say," Kaisha grinned.

"Well whatevs," I said as I speed changed. "Ok, all done let's go!"

We set off after making sure we had everything.

*While walking to Magnolia*

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Kai yelled, startling some people around us.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Myst yelled back.

"OPEN GATE OF THE-" I started, boy, we could get really into this game sometimes as I realized we had already gotten into the forest on the outside of Mitoko.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA"

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

"TIMES UP!" Aqua yelled, "Myst, you got 19 out of the 20 names right!"

"Damn! It's not my fault I thought you were talking about Gray not Lyon!" She yelled to Kai.

"Guys, wait." I said quietly, effectively silencing them as I sniffed the air. "I think some people are headed our way."

Just as I said that, 3 men in dark suits jumped out from behind some bushes.

"You little girls shouldn't be wandering by yourselves," the first man said, wiggling his butt.

"Yeah, that was a big mistake, ooh look a pretty cat!" said the second man getting excited once he saw Aqua.

"Cos we're going to rob you now," cackled the third man.

"Lackeys assemble!"

The three of them began advancing towards us.

Ha those idiots are so going down. I nodded at my friends and they nodded back. But before we could do anything Aqua put her paw out.

"Since I am the new one in this group, I insist that I prove myself." She announced suddenly turning serious which surprised us. I expected to get mad and completely refuse her offer but I didn't. Somehow, I knew she could do this, she could defeat these three losers. I held my hand out to my friends to stop them from arguing.

I smiled and nodded at Aqua, "Go show them that the exceed of a Dragon Slayer is not to be messed with." She grinned at me and walked up to the three waiting men.

* * *

><p>Aqua's POV<p>

I stood in front of the three idiot robbers, all of them had creepy grins on their faces.

"Sending their little cat to destroy us?" Said the one in the middle who I figured was their 'leader'. "These little girls must be stupider than I thought!"

"Says the homeless pervert who uses the nonexistent word 'stupider', who couldn't seem to success at anything in life so he resorted to tormenting civilians into giving up their possessions along with two gullible idiots who blindly follow him, why? Because he's tall?" I said, mocking them with every word.

One of the 'gullible idiots' decided it was a good idea to answer me. With a goofy grin on his face he replied, "Yes!" his friend whacked him on the head.

I sighed. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You so called robbers are so stupid, you can't even rob three innocent young girls and a cat."

"We can rob you!" Denied the leader, stepping in front of his idiot sidekicks.

"Then why haven't you yet?" I challenged.

"Because you, you stupidful cat have been distracting me with your big words. We are robbers and can and will rob you!"

I sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

As quick as one of Kai's lightning bolts, I ran towards them...and began to tickle the life out of them. I was using my paws to tickle the leader in the middle and each of my wings to tickle the sidekicks.

"No! Please! Stop! I'm begging you!" They all yelled between giggles - believe it or not, they giggled like 5 year old girls.

After the three of them had been so tired from laughing that they just lay there, their bodies' spasming from the tickles occasionally letting out a laugh, I stopped. I stepped back.

"And this is what you get for trying to rob the soon to be Mages of Fairy Tail!" I yelled at their exhausted bodies, "Got that?" I leaned down and said through clenched teeth. They all nodded their heads vigorously before dropping them down and going unconscious.

"THAT WAS AWESOME AQUA!" Rip yelled from behind me, I had barely turned around when I felt something colliding with me and felt Rip's arms wrap around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and grinned up at her, noticing Myst and Kai pulling the three so called robbers to a tree and tying them up.

"Just in case." Kai said to me with a smile and we were about to continue on our way before Kai stopped us.

"Hey guys," Kaisha said, we turned to face her. "Could we try using teleportation again?"

"NO!" Mysty shouted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Well it just backfired on us," Kaisha argued. "And we were little! We're much stronger now."

"Yeah!" Rip agreed. "I think we can do it!"

"Fine," Mysty said as they joined hands, I flew into the middle of the circle.

"I see it, I need it, take me to it. I need to do it, teleport me to it!" They chanted. "Combine our powers! Water, lightning and shadow!"

A magic circle appeared around us and I could feel us getting sucked into it. I felt tingles all over and when I opened my eyes, we were just outside Magnolia.

"Yay we did!" Rip jumped for joy.

"Aye!" I exclaimed.

"Don't wanna say I told you so, but I told you so!" Kaisha said in a sing-song voice to Mysty.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's get going! It's already 12:30pm!" Mysty cheerfully exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sum: THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG RETURNS! Free virtual cookies for those of you who guessed it was them! (::)(::)(::)<strong>

**Ro: Yes, we did just leave them tied to a tree. Don't ask.**

**Sum: We have the rings safe in Myst's bag(since she's the most responsible one out of us), don't worry.**

**Ro: And SumSum is obsessed with watermelon like Erza is obsessed with strawberry cheesecake.**

**Sum: Also, that teleportation spell is from this spell site. We did not make it up.**

**Ro: Yeah…I was too lazy to XD**

**Sum: Also, we will be recommending animes once in a while!**

**Ro: We already recommended Angel Beats and now Ouran Host Club!**

**Sum: IT'S HILARIOUS!**

**Ro: I KNOW RIGHT?!**

**Sum: Also, we're righting an Ouran fanfic! With OC's as usual, sorry if you don't like them!**

**Ro: We just like being included! We'll post it soon, so look out for it!**

**Sum: Anyways, Favourite or Follow if you liked, and please review!**

**Ro: Ja!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Aqua's Profile!<em>

**Aqua**

**Nickname:** N/A

**Partner:** Ripple

**Colour of Fur:** Sky Blue

**Eyes:** Brown

**Magic:** Aera

**Favourite Words:** FISH!

**Guild Mark Location:** Left Shoulder

**Guild Mark Colour:** Green

**Usual Outfit:** Dress

**Personality:** Like Happy's, pretty much


	5. Chapter 4 - A 'Pleasant' Surprise

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys, we're back!**

**Ro: Get ready for a whole load of awesomeness in this chapter rightten by yours truly!**

**Sum: And load of fluffiness rightten by me!**

**Happy: Hey when are we gonna come into the story? **

**Charle: I'm not one to complain but I have to agree with Tomcat on this one**

**Ro: You guys are gonna come in soon.**

**Sum: You agreed with hiiiiiiim Charle!**

**Sum & Ro: You llllllllllike him!**

**Charle: *blushes* G-get on with the story already!**

**Happy: A-aye!**

**Sum: Do the disclaimer then!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! All they own is their laptops and Ro's is still being configured so its not entirely hers yet...*crickets chirp***

**Ro: MOVING ON, now on to the story!**

**Sum: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Myst POV<p>

We trudged down the busy street in the town of Magnolia looking for the guild we had gone through so much to get to.

"There it its!" Ripples voice made me jerk my head up.

"We made it!" Kaisha broke into a sprint.

Ripple, Aqua and I did the same but we didn't get to move forward a few metres before crashing into 3 boys and an exceed, effectively throwing the six of us onto the floor, knocking out Aqua and making Kai's watermelon roll out of bag and smash onto the floor.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" the boy with black hair with a golden highlights shouted as we all began to stand up, excluding Kai who was staring in horror at her smashed favourite fruit.

"WHY DON'T YOU!?" I shouted back.

"WE WOULD, IF YOU HAD ASKED NICER!" That was the boy with black hair with blue streaks.

"WELL YOU STARTED IT!" Kaisha shouted, getting on her feet, I could feel the pressure rise and tiny sparks of electricity crackle on Kai's skin.

"YOU GIRLS ARE ALL IDIOTS!" said the boy with brown hair and green highlights.

"WELL YOU BOYS ARE ALL PANSYS!" Ripple countered.

"I BET YOU GIRLS ARE THE WEAKEST MAGES IN FIORE!" Black hair blue streaks screamed.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WE'RE MAGES? STALKER!" Kaisha hollered, still extremely mad about her food.

"THAT WAS JUST AN EDUCATED GUESS! COS WE'RE WAY SMARTER THAN YOU!" Blazing hair backed his friend up.

"WELL I BET THE THREE OF YOU COMBINED CAN'T BEAT JUST ONE OF US!" I screeched, confident in our abilities.

"I THINK WE CAN BEAT YOU! YOU GIRLS ARE ALL LOOK SCRAWNY AND WEAK! WHAT WERE YOUR PARENTS, PENCILS?" That was green highlights again. At that the three of us froze and stared at the asshole who had sprouted those words. He just made a grave mistake. Of all of us, Rip was the first to defreeze.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT OUR PARENTS!" Ripple looked so mad, I swear, there were flames in her eyes. Is that even possible for a water mage?

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN! WATER DRA-"

"Get a hold of yourself Rip!" Kaisha and I held one arm each, trying to calm her down while somehow still glaring daggers at the boys.

"I CAN NOT 'GET A HOLD OF MYSELF' WHEN THE MORONS WHO INSULTED OUR PARENTS ARE STILL IN FRONT OF ME!" Ripple thrashed around and kicked, trying to free herself from our iron grip. If possible, I think she looked even madder before! I mean, even green highlights looked a teeny bit scared.

"YOU BOYS ARE JUST ALL WALKING MISTAKES!" Ripple kept dishing out insults.

That look of fear on green highlights was gone and replaced with anger. "YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" he dared, looking just as mad as Ripple.

"DO YOU HAVE TERRIBLE HEARING TOO? I SAID YOU GUYS ARE ALL JUST WALKING MISTAKES!" Ripple repeated.

"WHY YOU-" green highlights started but was quickly cut off.

"STOP!" a loud voice made us all freeze and turn to the person, or rather, exceed, who had spoken. He was standing next to Aqua as if he had been checking to make sure she was alright and now he was hovering over her with a glare on his face."THIS HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH! ALEC, HARU, BLAZE, WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!" Then with one last glance at Aqua, he flew away.

The said boys threw us one last round of glares before following in the direction of the exceed, muttering to themselves. The crowd that had gathered around us also quickly dispersed.

"Ugggghhhh," a groan interrupted out thoughts.

"Aqua!" Ripple knelt down next to the light blue exceed who had been knocked out this whole time. "Are you ok?"

"Yep, I'm good, just got knocked out for a while," smiled the exceed.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Kaisha offered Ripple a hand up.

She took it and stood up. "Thanks Kai."

"No prob," Kaisha responded, beginning to walk after one last look at her smashed fruit.

We then walked happily as if nothing happened to the gates of Fairy Tail.

"This place looks nice and cozy." I commented, looking at the shape and guild as we walked to the doors.

But when we opened them, a crazy sight greeted us all.

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

As soon as we walked through the doors we saw what my dad would have described as "All Hades broken loose."

There was food, mugs, plates and shoes being thrown everywhere and everyone seemed to be fighting each other. We stood there frozen, unsure of what to do when a kind voice broke our frozen states

"Hi there, I'm Mirajane, can I help you?" the pretty white haired woman said.

"ERMAGAWD IT'S MIRA!" I not-so-quietly whispered to Myst.

The said barmaid gave a laugh.

Then Kai spoke up, "Yes, I am Kaisha, this is Ripple and this is Mysty and we would like to join Fairy Tail."

The Satan Soul mage grinned at us and led us to the Masters office.

* * *

><p>"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE ACTUALLY PART IF FAIRY TAIL NOW!HIHI!" I exclaimed, literally bursting with excitement. We had gotten permission to join Fairy Tail as well as gotten our Fairy Tail Guild Marks<p>

Kai had chosen a purple one that went just above her left collarbone, Myst had gone for a pink one on her right upper arm, I got a light blue on my left hand and Aqua had gotten a white one on her left upper arm.

As we stepped out of Master's office, I noticed that it was no where near as crazy as it was when we had gone in. We looked around for mages our age and I saw a blue haired 12 yr old girl in the corner reading a book while an exceed with white fur sat next to her frowing at something behind them.

"OMG IS THAT WENDY?! AND CHARLE!?" I exclaimed running up to her.

"Ohayo!" I said halting right in front of her, Myst and Kai appearing right beside her, causing Wendy to look up from her reading and Charle to turn her attention to her. "I'm Ripple-"

"And I'm Kaisha-"

"And I'm Mysty!"

"Don't forget me! I'm Aqua!"

"And you must be Wendy!" We chorused

"Hai!" Wendy said. "Ohayo Ripple-san, Kaisha-san, Mysty-san and Aqua-san! Are you new here?"

"Yeah, we just joined today!" Myst said as we showed her our guild marks.

"And you don't need to be so formal with us Wendy, we're friends right?" I said.

"Ok!" Wendy brightened up. "It's just that Romeo and I are the only tweens in the guild so I'm used to being formal."

"I see," Kaisha said, stroking her imaginary beard. "Well, now you have us!"

"Thanks! I'm glad to hear that!" Wendy beamed at us. "Although, have you thought about where you're going to stay?"

"Well Mirajane told us there's a dormitory called Fairy Hills?" Myst said.

"Yes, that's where I live. The rent is 100,000 jewels though." Wendy said.

"Well, we were thinking that the four of us could share a dorm so it wouldn't be as expensive." Kai said.

"Or...or you could stay with me and Carla," Wendy mumbled turning all shy again. "You don't have to, it was just a suggestion!"

"Actually, I think that's a great idea!" Kaisha exclaimed.

"Yea! We could be dorm buddies!" Myst agreed.

"Awesome! It's settled then," I said, high-fiving Kaisha.

"Aye!" Said Aqua.

"Really? You want to bunk with me?" Wendy seemed surprised.

"Well duh! Who wouldn't want to bunk with the coolest tween in Fairy Tail who tied with a god slayer?!" I exclaimed.

"You were watching? On lacrima vision right? Or were you in a guild?" Wendy asked, remembering the GMG.

"Yea, on lacrima vision," Myst confirmed. "But we did live in Crocus."

"That's so cool! What's it like? Is it fun? Did you live in luxury? How did you learn magic? Why did you leave?" Wendy asked question after question, excitement bubbling up inside her.

"Hold up there Wendy," a voice said.

We spun around 180 degrees. "Romeo!" The four of us exclaimed.

"Hi Wendy, who are your friends?" Romeo asked, gesturing to us.

"Hi Romeo, these girls just joined today," Wendy replied. "Meet Ripple, Kaisha, Myst and Aqua."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Romeo said. "What a coincidence, today I just bumped into 3 boys and an exceed who want to join Fairy Tail as well. Meet Haru, Alec, Blaze and Kibo!"

And from behind Romeo stepped the three assholes we had crashed into earlier that day along with their equally assholey exceed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: So what did yo-**

***HIGH POWER MOTOR***

**Ro & Sum: Renge-chan!**

**Renge: What's gonna happen next? Will they make up and be friends? Or is this the start of another guild brawl? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Sum: Eto…Renge? Shouldn't you be in Ouran? It's 9 blocks down from Fairy Tail.**

**Renge: The Host Club went out to the beach! So I took the day off as well and came to visit my fellow friends in the Fairy Tail world!**

**Ro: I see…well Renge-chan, since you're here why don't we sit down and have some good ol' instant coffee?**

**Sum & Renge: A splendid idea!**

***sits down and drinks instant coffee that magically appeared***

**Ro, Sum, Renge: Saiyonara minna! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5 - A New Team Is Born!

**A/N**

**Ro: You guys are in for a treat this time!**

**Sum: Be Warned – FLUFFINESS IS COMING!**

**Ro: All rightten by the great Fluffifier right here-**

**Sum: Thank you, thank you!**

**Ro: They haven't even read it yet…**

**Sum: Hush.**

**Ro: Happy & Charle are on a mission right now so we'll do the disclaimer!**

**Sum: Ro and I do not own Fairy Tail! If we did, the magic council would not be such poos.**

**Ro: Agreed!**

**Sum: Anyways, on to the fluffiness!**

* * *

><p>Kaisha's POV<p>

I just stood there shocked as I saw looks of confusion and surprise pass over each of their faces. I let my facial features change into a hard glare at one of the boys in particular; the one with the blue streak through his hair. He returned the glare just as bad and the 6 of us all ended up having a glaring contest until Wendy broke the silence.

"Ohayo Haru, Alec, Blaze and Kibo!" She said grinning at them, somehow oblivious to the tension in the air between the 6.

When none of them answered though she seemed to notice it. I noticed her exchange a worried glance with Romeo who returned her concern.

I sighed.

"Name's Kaisha." I said, holding out my hand to the boy with the blue streak. He blinked, glanced down at my hand and back up to my face, a slight blush covering his cheeks. He put his hand into mine and shook.

"Alec. Alec Kindle."

I noticed how green his eyes were and how there were small blue flecks in them making them all the more interesting.

We stood there like that for a while, hands still clasped before turned to my friends and glared at them, mentally telling them to be nice. They both sighed and introduced themselves to the two boys in front of them. They replied and I found that their names were Haru Kindle and Blaze. Haru was Alec's brother and Blaze was their long time best friend. Although Rip was still glaring at Haru until I 'nudged' her. We told them that we had been friends since we were little as well.

I then noticed that Romeo and Wendy looked slightly relieved and Wendy had a small smile on her face, staring right back at me. I wondered why until I felt a sudden warmth in my hand and I turned to find that Alec and I had forgotten to let go and were still holding hands. We let go in a hurry, I could feel my cheeks heating up as I stared at a suddenly interesting spot on the ground.

"Well, then, now that's over," Romeo spoke up, "I want to propose an idea. But before I do, I think you guys should eat something, because I can hear your stomach's rumbling from here." He finished with a cheeky grin before leading us to a table.

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

"NO WAY!" I yelled, knowing that I was getting madder and madder by the very presence of the asshole sitting across from me; the one with the stupid brown eyes and stupid green highlights in his stupid hair. I glared at those stupid brown eyes before replying to Romeo's proposal.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD BE IN THE SAME TEAM AS MR BIGGEST DOUCHEBAG IN THE WORLD OVER THERE!?" I yelled gesturing to Haru.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS YOU LITTLE MISS STUPID?!" The asshole himself retorted.

Before I could yell something back at him I heard Wendy laugh.

I stopped and looked at her in confusion as she said.

"This is hilarious, you guys are like an old married couple! And you agree with each other about disagreeing!" She managed to get out between giggles.

Haru and I just stared at her in surprise before we both (to my utter horror) yelled that the exact same time

"OLD MARRIED COUPLE?!"

And at that everyone at our table as well as a bunch of people who had overheard our conversation which was pretty much the entire guild all burst out laughing. I turned to Haru and glared at him, about to jump across to table to throttle the life out of him but my actions were interrupted by a loud booming voice that quietened the entire guild with one word

"Silence!"

We turned to see Master Makarov walk up to us.

"So it seems that you youngsters wish to make a new team of you 8 plus your three exeeds? Am I correct?"

I began to protest but Kai interrupted me.

"Yes, we do." She said, getting nods from everyone included except Haru and me. I crossed my arms, turned my head and jutted out my bottom lip in a stubborn pout. But I felt a familiar uneasy feeling go over me and I turned back to see Kai glaring at me. I sighed.

"Yes, we do." I said halfheartedly.

I then turned to Haru whose eyes were narrowed at me. I glared at him and after a few seconds he gave in and nodded.

"Well then, I give you my blessing" Master said smiling.

Wendy and Aqua were the only ones who actually cheered while the rest - excluding Haru and I - smiled.

"Have we all finished lunch?" Wendy asked.

"Yup!" we all stood as Kinana came over to clear the plates.

"K then, I'm gonna show the girls around the guild then go over to Fairy Hills," She said to Romeo. Then she turned to Alec, Haru, Blaze and Kibo. "Have you found a place to stay?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Anything else before we part our ways?"

"Oh yeah! Mira recommended a request that sounds good for our first job!" Romeo said excitedly, exchanging a happy glance with Wendy.

"We leave tomorrow, on the 1pm train, meet at the station at 12:55pm."

As soon as he said train I felt the blood drain from my face.

Mr McAsshole over here noticed and leaned close to me, whispering.

"What's wrong Riptide? Scared of trains are we?"

I took a hurried step backwards nearly tripping over my feet, my face turning whiter than it already was, my whole body panicking. Why had he just called me Riptide? Memories flashed into my mind; Dad throwing me up and catching me, Dad teaching me how to ride a bike, Dad healing my cuts and bruises no matter how small, Dad, Dad, Dad. It was all too much. The last thing I felt and heard was someone calling out my name, the world tilting. Then strong arms wrapped around me before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Renge: Yay! Some Kailec and Harip!**

**Sum: Kailec?**

**Ro: Harip?**

**Renge: Your respective ship names, duh.**

**Sum & Ro: Oh right. *blushes* Yeah! Go Kailec/Harip! (respectively)**

**Renge: *sweatdrops* You guys ship yourselves?**

**Sum: Well you're one to talk.**

**Ro: Yeah, remember with Kyouya-sempai?**

**Renge: Hush, young grasshoppers. That was long, long ago, before the dawn of time.**

**Sum & Ro: Sure, sure…**

**Sum: Anyways, there shall be more laughs and Harip in the next two chappies!**

**Ro: Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Stuttering I

**A/N**

**Sum: Hey guys! Thanks for all the 99 views!**

**Ro: 99 VIEWS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT IS? THAT'S LIKE...A LOT!**

**Sum: Great maths Ro, just fabulous.**

**Ro: Thank you, thank you. Anyways, we'd really like it if you review! Even if its just a 'I liked it' or a 'I didn't really like it' or 'You might wanna put more action' we'd be really happy!**

**Sum: Happy and Charle came back from the mission a few hours ago but Charle got sick and right now Happy is taking care of her. *fangirling giggle***

**Ro: They lllllliiike each other! *giggles with SumSum***

**Sum: Anyways, Ro and I do not own Fairy Tail! If we did, it wouldn't be as popular cos Ro prob wouldn't be able to get the eyes right every time...**

**Ro: Yeah, I kinda suck at drawing...except for that pic of Lisanna I drew right SumSum?**

**Sum: Yeah! That was pretty awesome!**

**Ro: Well, enough of our ranting let the story commence! **

**Sum: BTW FLUFFINESS ALERT! WE WARNED YOU! IF YOU DIE FROM ALL THE TOOTHACHES TIS NOT OUR FAULT!**

**Ro: Well it kinda is...**

**Sum: *covers Ro's eyes* Hush Ro. *turns to readers* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Haru's POV<p>

She looked so peaceful. Up until now I had only ever seen her angry and annoyed but now, with all her features relaxed and not contorted into a scowl, she looked beautiful. WAIT WHAT? I COULDN'T ALLOW MYSELF TO HAVE SUCH WEIRD THOUGHTS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HATE HER NOT CALL HER PRETTY! I sighed. It had scared the crap out of me when she had suddenly collapsed. The white face and shock I was expecting but the fainting might have been too much. I highly doubted that she had fainted because I had made fun of her motion sickness. It must have been something else I had said...

Then the door to the infirmary opened and her two friends Kaisha and Mysty came in sitting on the opposite side of Ripple's bed to me. Aqua flew in after them and sat on her pillow. They all looked at their friend, worry clear on their faces. I let myself look at her again. To study the delicate lines on her fa-

"What did you do?" A quiet but deadly sounding voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see the dark eyes of Mysty giving me a glare Batman would be jealous of.

"I-I don't k-know what I d-did." I managed to get out genuinely terrified by her stare. I saw Kaisha put a hand on her friend's knee, calming her down. She turned to me.

"Before Rip collapsed, you whispered something to her, what was it?" She spoke calmly and quietly looking me directly in the eye. She wasn't quite glaring but somehow, I found her stare more intimidating than Mysty's.

"I t-teased her a-about going w-white when Romeo m-mentioned a t-train ride." I told her, hating the fact that I stuttered when I got nervous.

She sighed and a small smile crept up onto her face. She looked at me.

"Any reason you are still here?" She asked me.

My eyes widened as I struggled to reply "I-I wanted t-to apologize to h-her once she w-woke up."

She smiled knowingly not asking why I didn't just wait until tomorrow which I was glad for. I wasn't sure what excuse I would have given if I was asked that question. A soft groan snapped me out of my trance as I looked towards the source of the sound. Ripple had pulled the covers up over her head and snuggled deeper underneath. I smiled, wondering why the bluenette had captured my interest and taken over my thoughts so easily in just a few minutes. What was happening to me?

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

Why was it so hot? What was this large thick itchy thing on top of me? I threw it off only to find myself staring at a very unfamiliar ceiling. I tried to lift my head to get a good look at my surroundings when my eyes landed on a mop of brown hair with streaks of green running through it.

"Haru?" I whispered. I looked around to find that this was most likely the infirmary and that we were alone in it.

"Haru." I said a little louder but he still didn't move. I finally gave up with the name calling and decided to experiment. I shuffled into position, carefully put my arms into place before jabbing my fingers into his midsection. In response he immediately let out a cry/laugh and fell off his chair. I burst out laughing at that; finding his expression of bewilderment with his hair all spiked up both adorable and hilarious. After he finally realized what had happened he scowled.

"Here I was, trying to be nice and wait for you to wake up to apologize to you for whatever it was that I did that made you faint and I wake up to you laughing your ass off at me." He said, getting up off the floor. "Thanks for that show of gratitude." And he began to walk towards to door. But I was too fast for him, my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, feeling a small spark jolt through my hand as I did. Still holding onto his wrist I got up shakily. I could see his jaw clenching to stop himself from reaching out to help me. That brought a smile to my face.

"Thank you Haru." I said, "I appreciate it."

"You'd better appreciate it." he muttered angrily but a small smile found its way to his lips.

We stood there awkwardly looking at each other, my hand still enclosed on his wrist. I let go (to my surprise) somewhat reluctantly and back away towards the bed.

"Well, thanks Haru, see ya at the station tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then, and try not to faint again anytime between now and then because I won't be there to catch you like I was today" He said with a teasing smile as he walked out the door. A slight blush crept its way up onto my cheeks. Once he was out the door I flopped back onto the bed. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel so...weird...? I sighed. Something about Haru was doing something to me, and I had yet to find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>Renge: OMG I'M SHIPPING HARIP SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!<strong>

**AHHH KAWAII!**

**Sum: Well that ****_is_**** what I aimed for.**

**Ro: I agree, it's pretty fluffy.**

**Sum: Well I'm not the Fluffifier for nothin'.**

**Ro: True, true.**

**Renge: *still fangirling***

**Ro: Well, looks like we'll need to calm Renge-chan down.**

**Sum: R&R! Cya!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Stuttering II

**AN**

**Ro: We're back!**

**Charle: Do you start all your A/N's with that?**

**Sum: Well what else are we supposed to say?**

**Charle: Good point. You aren't the brightest bunch...**

**Sum & Ro: HEY!**

**Sum: Well anyways, sorry for the late update and thanks for the 130 views!**

**Ro: We really appreciate it but reviews would be even better!**

**Happy: Aye! Ro said that for every review they get, she'll give me an extra fish! So please review!**

**Sum: Well anyways, the disclaimer!**

**Charle: Sum & Ro do not own Fairy Tail. If they did, they wouldn't still be stuck in high school learning unnecessary things like algebra.**

**Ro: You said it Charle!**

**Happy: Aye! To the story!**

* * *

><p>Myst's POV<p>

I came out of the infirmary, leaving Haru there who seemed couldn't seem to be able to look away from Rip's face. The guy might have been an asshole sometimes but he could be sweet. I mean, he had been in that room with her for 3 hours now, and something tells me wanting to apologize wasn't the only reason for that.

Suddenly I heard a loud feminine voice ring out through the guild.

"LISTEN UP FELLOW FAIRIES. WE WILL BE HAVING A DANCE IN THREE WEEKS TIME AT THE GUILD. DATES ARE EXPECTED EXCEPT THE GIRLS HAVE TO ASK THE BOYS INSTEAD OF IT BEING THE OTHER WAY AROUND! SEE YOU ALL THERE!"

I my eyes being drawn to Blaze not quite sure why, only to find him looking right back at me. He grinned and winked at me. I frowned, narrows my eyes and glared back at him before turning away. Though I found myself fighting to keep the smile off my face.

I turned to Kai to find her looking back at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Kai's just grinned in return and turned away to go find Wendy. I sighed and looked back at Blaze to find him laughing his ass off at something. I somehow found myself captured and intrigued by his joyful grin, it reminded me of someone I knew a long, long time ago. I shook off the feeling and followed Kai.

"Hey Myst!" Wendy says once I come up, "Ok, so since Rip is still unconscious and Haru seems to be taking good care of her *cue the wink* we will be going to Fairy Hills and later, once she has woken up, Charle will bring her there" She said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile while Kai nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way." She said, grinning at Wendy.

Just before leaving the guild I looked back, I saw a people running around everywhere, laughing, hugging, and some even kissing (Ughh) but what struck me was how happy everyone was. Compared to the cold, lonely, empty feeling my house had, this was amazing, this was Fairy Tail, our new home.

Kaisha's POV

I was ecstatic. After the whole Rip fainting thing, we got to explore the whole guild! Then Wendy had shown us around Fairy Hills and finally showed us to our room. She let us settle down and we chatted for a while before Rip and Charle arrived and got settled.

"So Rip," Myst began with an evil smile. "I hear Haru stayed with you the whole time you were unconscious."

Rip's eyes widened as a strong blush covered her cheeks.

"H-He w-wanted to m-make sure I was o-ok." She stuttered.

"Aww! Look, they both stutter when they're nervous!" I teased.

Rip's blush got worse before a grin took over her face.

"What about you and Alec, Kai?" Rip said, "Don't think no one noticed how long you guys were holding hands!"

I felt my face heat up I was about to make a retort when Wendy interrupted me.

"Guys, I think for your first night here we should talk about something fun, not just about the boys." She said with a smile.

"Good idea," I agreed. And with that we spent the rest of the night talking about pointless things like 'What flavour Pie-Flavour was exactly?', 'Whether Unicorns or Pegasi were better?' and 'Who was awesomer; Jace Lightwood or Percy Jackson?' The last one nearly turned into a yelling competition before Charle scolded us and ordered us to go to sleep. And instead of the usual insomnia I got every time I tried to sleep every night, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep where I found myself dreaming about a certain dark haired boy with green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ro: NIRVANA AND KAILEC YAYAYYAYAYA!<strong>

**Readers: Nirvana?**

**Sum: Yeah, we couldn't come up with a good ship name for Myst and Blaze so we're calling them Nirvana cos Myst uses shadow magic and Blaze uses light magic.**

**Readers: Ahhhhhhh.**

**Ro: Anyways, the Pie Flavour is from ASDF movies XD, TomSka owns that completely. **

**Sum: Jace Lightwood is from Mortal Instruments and Percy Jackson is from, well, Percy Jackson.**

**Ro: They belong to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan respectively! **

**Sum: And yes, Awesomer is a word.**

**Ro: Also, Renge-chan went back to Ouran. *sniff***

**Sum: Cheer up. At least she said she'd come back to visit in a few chappies!**

**Ro: Yeah, I guess.**

***flashback***

**_Sum & Ro: BYE RENGE-CHAN!_**

**_Sum: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!_**

**_Ro: AND TRY TO GET TAMAKI BACK TO HIS SENSES AND TELL HARUHI THAT HE LOVES HER!_**

**_Renge: I'LL TRY MY BEST BUT YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT HE IS!_**

**_Sum: WE KNOW!_**

**_Renge: I'LL COME BACK IN A FEW CHAPPIES!_**

**_Sum: WE'LL BE WAITING!_**

**_Ro: BYE!_**

***flashback ends***

**Sum: Anyways, don't forget to R&R and if you have any questions feel free to PM us or just put it in your review!**

**Ro: Cya next week!**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Train Ride

**A/N**

**Ro: WOOT WOOT!**

**Sum: CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!**

**Charle: Well it would have been uploaded sooner if Ro wasn't wallowing in self pity.**

**Ro: EXCUSE ME? I WAS NOT WALLOWING-ok maybe I was-BUT STILL!**

**Happy: *sadly* And I didn't get any extra fish...**

**Sum: It's ok Happy, maybe this time people will review.**

**Ro: Get ready for some Truth or Dare and a teensy bit of Songfic!**

**Sum: Happy! Disclaimer please!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum and Ro do NOT own Fairy Tail! If they did, they wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity!**

**Ro: *sulks in the corner***

**Charle: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

"Do we really have to take the train?" I groaned.

"It won't be that bad," Kaisha said as she put on her usual black shirt with a purple lightning bolt, a pair of flexible jean shorts and her black converse high tops with purple laces, pulling her hair up into its regular ponytail with a dark purple ribbon.

"Easy for you to say!" I heaved myself out of bed and proceeded to change into my normal light blue t-shirt with a water droplet with my lilac skorts (cross between skirt and shorts) and my favourite blue converse with small gold spikes all over them.

I grabbed my comb and started combing my long light blue locks. "You're not the one with the motion sickness problem!"

"Well, at least you'll have Haaarruu," Myst teased as she put on her favourite pink shirt with a black cat on it and a pair of black shorts and her pink converse with black laces, brushing her short black/pink hair. My face flushed at the thought of yesterday. Kai had told me the whole thing, not missing out a single detail about Haru catching me, carrying me to the infirmary, sitting next to me for the whole time I was out, just, EVERY SINGLE LITTLE DETAIL!

"Guyyyssss," I complained. "Not this again."

"Well you can't just dismiss the fact that he LLLLLLLIIIIKES you!" Aqua added.

"Aqua!" I exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am not taking sides, I'm a neutral party that says what I want for my own amusement." She huffed.

"You guys are pretty cute together," says Wendy commented.

"Oh no not you too Wendy!" I despaired.

Then I remembered. "Well what about you and Alec?" I said to Kaisha.

"And you and Blaze?" Aqua said to Mysty. They both blushed, and then realised there was kind of a way to get out of this.

"What about you and Romeo, Wendy?" They chorused to the blue haired girl who was trying to sneak into the bathroom to avoid this conversation.

"Actually you know what?" I smiled. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Ok then," Kai said, "Truth or dare Rip?"

I thought for a second, wondering whether it was smart for me to choose dare, deciding to play it safe, I answered "Truth"

"Boooorrrring!" Kai complained. "Fine. Do you like Haru?"

"N-No!" I hurriedly said, hating that I stuttered.

"Really?" Mysty said with a cheeky grin, "Not even a little bit?"

"I already said my answer!" I said, then decided to pick on Mysty

"Myst truth or dare? "Dare." She answered bravely, with her head held high, ready for anything.

"I dare you," I started, drawing out the suspense, "To ask Blaze to the Fairy Tail Dance!"

Her eyes widened before she composed herself and replied, "Challenge accepted! Wendy, truth or dare?" She said to Wendy who had just come out of the bathroom.

She looked scared and answered timidly, "Truth?"

Myst though for a second, "Ooh I got it! Who do you want to ask to the Fairy Tail Dance?" A small blush crept up on her face as she timidly answered "Romeo."

Kai, Myst, Aqua and I all squealed at the same time "KAWAII!"

Wendy then asked, "Aqua, truth or dare?" Aqua looked ready for anything as she screamed, "DARE!"

"Well the, I dare you to..."

*5 minutes later*

I couldn't stop laughing, I knew it was mean but she just looked so funny! Kai, Myst and Wendy were laughing with me. Aqua stood in front of us with a scowl on her face dressed in a hot pink furry body suit with a light pink tail and mane with a light pink unicorn horn to top it all off. A unicorn costume someone from the guild had found and thought it was a good idea to give it to Charle on her birthday.

"OH DEAR MAVIS! AQUA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" I said before bursting out laughing again.

Aqua blushed and yelled, "URASAI! Kai, truth or dare?" And we went on playing Truth or Dare until 12pm.

* * *

><p>Mysty's POV<p>

"Ok, we should probably have lunch and then head out," I said, going towards the bathroom to wash my hands.

"I have 2 minute noodles," Wendy offered, opening the cupboard door.

*2 minutes later*

"These are delish!" Ripple said as she emptied her bowl into her mouth.

"Well, we forgot to eat breakfast so anything will probably taste amazing to us." Kai added.

Once we had finished we cleared up and made our way to the train station. The guys were waiting there for us.

"What took you girls so long? Sheesh," Blaze pretended to complain.

"The queen is never late, everyone else is simply early," I shot back, equally as playful.

"Well now that we're all here, we may as well wait for the train to-oh never mind here it comes." Romeo said as the train pulled to a stop.

We all got on, found an empty carriage and sat down. Ripple immediately clutched her stomach when the train took off again, struggling to not puke all over the floor. I also noticed Alec was a bit green.

"Hey Alec? Are you ok?" Kai asked placing her hand on his shoulder with a hint of...worriedness in her voice?

"It's normal for dragon slayers to get motion sick isn't it?" Alec managed to get out.

"NANI?" Kai, Rip, Aqua and I squeaked in bewilderment, Rip snapping momentarily out of her sickness from the surprise before going back to nearly vomiting on the floor.

"You're a dragon slayer?" I asked

"I figured you would have noticed, hence the exceed." Alec looked amused despite his condition.

"Oh yeah," Kai said, wondering why she hadn't realised before. "Guess we didn't register that."

"Come to think of it, we haven't discussed what magics we use have we?" Blaze said.

"Yeah, we haven't," Myst started, "I use Shadow Magic, Kai here uses Lightning Make magic and Rip is a 4th generation Water Dragon Slayer."

"Well, I use Light magic," Blaze started, "Haru uses Plant Magic and Alec is a 2nd generation Earth Dragon Slayer."

"He uses light magic~" Kai said to me in a sing-song voice while Blaze looked at the two of us weirdly.

I knew perfectly well what she meant by that but I decided to play it cool. "Yeah, so?"

"My, my, my, haven't you heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'?" she teased.

I opened her mouth to retort to that comment but Aqua suddenly interrupted her asking "Hey Wendy, how come you aren't effected even though you're a dragon slayer too?" "

Well, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer, so I can cast Troia on myself so I don't get motion sick." Wendy replied.

"PRAISE THE LORD!" Ripple managed to scream before puking out the window again.

"HAVE MERCY AND CAST IT ON US ALREADY!" Alec pleaded, nearly rolling onto the floor before Kai caught him and gently placed him back on the seat.

"Well you see, if I use it too much you start to build up a resistance so I think we should save it for the more long term trips." Wendy replied, choosing her words carefully. I saw what she was trying to do and grinned.

"HOW IS 2 HOURS NOT LONG TERM!?" Ripple and Alec shouted at the same time.

"Well I'm pretty sure there are going to be longer trips in the future," I said, playing along with Wendy. "And you might get motion sick on the job." Wendy flashed me a grateful glance.

"I guess," Ripple muttered, holding her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here to catch you if you faint," Haru said cheekily.

"Playing the knight in shining armour while I'm the damsel in distress?" Ripple joked. "You may as well just take me in your arms and make the motion sickness go away."

"Ok," Haru grinned evilly, wrapping his arms around her, shifting her half onto his lap.

"I-I was j-joking," Ripple stuttered, blushing hard enough to compete with a strawberry.

"Well I'm not letting go now," Haru said as he held her there. "You're nice and squishy, like a soft toy." Making Ripple just blush harder.

* * *

><p>Kaisha's POV<p>

At that moment, Alec groaned, nearly vomiting and rolling yet again to the floor.

I picked him up and placed his head on my lap this time, running my fingers through his hair gently with one hand. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed my free hand, bringing it to his chest and holding on to it. As he stared up into my eyes, seeming more peaceful than he was a few moments ago.

Aqua flew over to me and whispered into my ear, "You should sing a song to relax everybody, they all seem stressed."

My eyes widened, I wasn't the best singer but I wasn't terrible so I decided to agree and start singing.

_Will you count me in?_

I caught Myst's eyes, seeing her recognise the song and humming the tune along.

_I've been awake for a while now _  
><em>You've got me feelin' like a child now <em>  
><em>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face <em>  
><em>I get the tingles in a silly place <em>

_It starts in my toes_  
><em>And I crinkle my nose <em>  
><em>Wherever it goes I always know <em>  
><em>That you make me smile <em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now <em>  
><em>Just take your time <em>  
><em>Wherever you go<em>

I saw Haru smile down at a peaceful Rip who was humming and swaying along to the song.

_The rain is falling on my window pane _  
><em>But we are hiding in a safer place <em>  
><em>Under covers staying safe and warm <em>  
><em>You give me feelings that I adore <em>

_They start in my toes _  
><em>Make me crinkle my nose <em>  
><em>Wherever it goes I always know <em>  
><em>That you make me smile<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while <em>  
><em>Now just take your time <em>  
><em>Wherever you go <em>

_But what am I gonna say _  
><em>When you make me feel this way? <em>  
><em>I just mmmmm <em>

I saw Wendy and Romeo smile at each other which made me grin.

_And it starts in my toes _  
><em>Makes me crinkle my nose <em>  
><em>Wherever it goes I always know<em>  
><em> That you make me smile <em>  
><em>Please stay for a while <em>  
><em>Now just take your time <em>  
><em>Wherever you go <em>

_Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum _  
><em>Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm <em>

_I've been asleep for a while now_  
><em>You tuck me in just like a child now <em>  
><em>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms <em>  
><em>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth <em>

I grinned in the direction of Ripple and Haru. That verse was totally relevant. Then I remembered the next verse, feeling a blush creep up onto my face as I glanced down at Alec finding his sea green eyes staring right back at me.

_And it starts in my soul _  
><em>And I lose all control <em>  
><em>When you kiss my nose <em>  
><em>The feeling shows <em>  
><em>'Cause you make me smile, <em>  
><em>Baby just take your time <em>  
><em>Now holdin' me tight <em>  
><em>Wherever, wherever, wherever you go <em>  
><em>Wherever, wherever, wherever you go <em>

I saw Alec smile and close his eyes, gripping my hand softly.

_Wherever you go I always know _  
><em>'Cause you make me smile <em>  
><em>Even just for a while<em>

I finished singing and found that Alec had fallen asleep in my lap, his breathing now even and a small smile still on his face. I giggled at the sight of him. He was so adorable. I absentmindedly stroked his hair while looking across at Rip and Haru. Rip had fallen asleep in his arms too. Those two were so cute together. I could see out of my peripheral vision that Myst's head was on Blaze's shoulder and Blaze rested his head on top of hers. Romeo also had his arm around Wendy who had snuggled up to him.

I sighed. Everything was perfect. I sighed and smiled when I heard three faint voices go 'They llllllllllliiiiike each other'. And we continued the rest of this journey in this calm peaceful silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: WAS THAT THE LONGEST CHAPTER OR WHAT?**

**Ro: YEAH! CAN'T WAIT TIL THE NEXT ONE! OUR FAVOURITE LIGHTING MAKE MAGE ASKS A CERTAIN EARTH DRAGON SLAYER TO THE DANCE!**

**Sum: Um...spoiler alert?**

**Ro: Woops...ANYWAYS, there is a Fairy Tail Quiz on our profile at the bottom and if you get all of them correct (PM us the answers) you get to interview us! Full details on our prof!**

**Sum: Also, we'd really like it if you-**

**Ro: Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz PLZ review!**

**Sum: We're practically begging you!**

**Ro: Sum, we ARE begging them.**

**Sum: *smacks Ro on the head* Shush.**

**Ro: Ouch. *rubs her head.***

**Sum: So please review-**

**Ro: ONEGAI!**

**Sum: *pushes Ro away*-and go do our quiz!**

**Ro: Cya next time!**


	10. Chapter 9 - PRANK TIME!

**A/N**

**Ro: GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!**

**Sum: WE'RE REALLY SORRY!**

**Charle: You should be. I can't believe you kept your readers waiting for a month.**

**Sum & Ro: SUMIMASEEEEENN!**

**Happy: Well, that's Sum and Ro for ya!**

**Ro: My laptop died and I couldn't find my USB!**

**Sum: And I...um...**

**Ro: You don't have an excuse Sum.**

**Sum: *sits in emo corner***

**Charle: Well, basically sorry for making you wait so long, Happy the disclaimer!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum & Ro do NOT own Fairy Tail! If they did, some of the characters would definitely have been based off them!**

**Charle: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaze POV<p>

"NEXT STATION IS TAKIMENO" The extremely loud voice jolted me from my peaceful sleep which in my opinion was the best sleep I had gotten in a while.

I felt something soft under my chin shift. I looked down and saw a head of perfect black hair with a pink streak running through it. Myst. Her head was resting on my chest, I had my arm around her shoulders and had been resting my head on top of hers. I smiled as she shifted again, snuggling deeper into my chest. I looked around the carriage. Everyone was asleep, Romeo and Wendy next to each other in the same position Myst and I were in with Charle next to Wendy leaning against her. Haru with Rip on his lap, her head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped almost protectively around her. Kai with her head resting on the glass of the window with Alec's head on her lap, one of her hands were buried in Alec's hair and the other entwined with one of his hands. And to my surprise Aqua sleeping next to Rip with her head on Kibo's shoulder, his head resting on hers with their hands gripping each other's on their laps. I didn't want to wake any of them but we had to get off the train and get on with the mission. I reached for my bag, careful to not wake Myst and got out my Air Horn. I decided to wake Myst first, not wanting to use my cruel trick on her for some reason.

"Myst" I whispered, shaking her slightly. Surprisingly, her eyes opened sleepily. "Block your ears" I whispered again slipping bits of cotton wool into her hands.

A slight expression of confusion took over her face making her look incredibly cute and innocent as she looked up at me. I smiled reassuringly at her as she brought the wool up to her ears and blocked them. Stuffing the cotton into my ears, I held up the Air Horn and pressed it. All of a sudden the others jolted up from their sleeping positions, Alec's head colliding with Kai's, Wendy and Romeo's heads crashing, Rip's head jerking up and smashing into Haru's chin, Kibo and Aqua's foreheads hitting each others. And the whole time all this was happening, Myst and I were busy laughing our asses off unable to hear the yelling from the rest of them because of the cotton in our ears. We caught each other's eyes, I grinned at her and a small smile settled on her lips. It was perfect. Until both Haru and Alec punched me that is, at the exact same time.

Myst POV

Blaze still had two slight bruises on his cheekbones from where he had been punched. Wendy had reduced most of the swelling out of pity for him but they were still slightly purple. I caught his eye, asking silently if he was ok. He smiled reassuringly despite the fact that that simple smile must have hurt. I sighed, not sure how to lessen his pain, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. His hand squeezed mine back and I leaned slightly into him as we walked to the client's house.

Once we had gotten there, he had given us the details of the mission. He had been on a walk through a site of ruins and had lost an important piece of parchment. He also apparently had terrible memory and couldn't seem to recall which site of ruins it was exactly. That might not have been a big problem if there wasn't 9 different sites that the parchment might have been at. We had decided to split up, each human taking a site each and the three exceeds teaming up for the last one.

All the site were only accessed through a long winding road that went up the mountain side with the entrances to the separate ruins along it. There was one site that was quite far away from the rest and was actually larger than the others but Kai, being as stubborn as she is, insisted on taking that one.

"But what if you get hurt?" Rip said, her voice filled with worry.

"Don't fret," Kai answered with a smile, "You know me, I can deal with a few cuts and bruises" she reassuringly smiled at her friend.

"We know," I sighed. "Well, good luck then." I said, still worried for her.

"You too!" She said with a grin as she waved and we went on into the ruins. I noticed Alec look after her as she went, as if sensing that it was a bad idea to send her here alone.

Charle POV

We chatted as we walked up the twisting road occasionally laughing. Suddenly, a picture filled my mind, Kaisha slipping off the edge, falling down, sharp rocks and debris underneath her. I gasped, jolting out of my vision.

"What is it Charle?" Wendy asked, sensing my discomfort.

"Kaisha will fall..." I breathed.

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, I saw the blood drain out of his face as he asked me, "What do you mean?" his voice dead quiet.

I froze, scared by the seriousness in his voice and I couldn't form coherent words. All of a sudden Alec took off, running back in the direction we had come.

Kaisha POV

I was falling. I couldn't use my magic to save myself, my friends were far away, and it was my fault. I had stupidly insisted on staying here to check out the ruins that were furthest away from the rest. I guess this is the end of me. There was no way I could survive a ten metre free fall landing on my back. I closed my eyes, accepting the fact that I had no options, this was it. I began to think of my family. My brother, my mother, my father, my grandma. At that I smiled, I would be joining her in heaven now. I then though of Myst, Rip, Wendy, Charle, Aqua, Blaze, Haru and finally Alec. Cute, adorable and incredibly annoying Alec. I smiled, I would miss him.

Suddenly I felt myself fall into something hard but comforting. I winced and curled up, my head collided into something cushiony. I opened one eye at a time to find myself staring into sea green ones staring down at me. He had a smirk on his face. I then realised that I was in his arms, literally, he was carrying me...BRIDAL STYLE!?

"KYAAA!" I exclaimed once realisation hit me.

He grinned cheekily at me.

"Is this the part where you throw your arms around me, thanking me constantly then reward me with a kiss?"

I stared at him for a second, "You're delusional." I said, my voice getting softer "But thank you, really."

He smiled at me, "Your welcome, Tenshi" (Japanese for Angel)

I blushed at his nickname for me. "Wait, how did you know to come back anyway?" I said once I had thought about it.

"Charle." He answered simply.

I nodded, "That makes sense."

He then let me down very gently much to my surprise and as he pulled away an idea popped into my head.

"Alec, can I ask you something?" I said, stepping closer to him.

A blush crept up his face, "Sure." He managed to get out.

I looked directly into his sea green eyes, as I asked.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

His eyes widened a fraction for a millisecond, so quick I thought I might have imagined it, before a smirk overtook his face. "Why me?" He asked, his smirk telling me that he couldn't care less but his eyes genuinely wanting to know the answer.

I thought for a second. What should I say? That I liked him more than I liked other guys I had known or that I loved the colour of his eyes? That he had literally just saved me from falling straight to my death or that I thought he was cute and adorable sometimes? I could think of tons of reasons why but I didn't think any of them were appropriate. So I settled for making him jealous, which I had a feeling would work. I let a smirk matching his own slip onto my face, "Ok then," I started, starting to turn away from him to walk in the direction we were originally headed, "If you don't want to go then I guess I'm going to have to ask Haru or Blaz-"

Suddenly I felt a hand grip my wrist and pull, spinning me around, straight into his arms. I stood with my arms trapped between my chest and his, his arms around my waist, his face inches from mine.

He smiled softly at me, "Yes Tenshi, I will go to the dance with you."

I couldn't stop the grin that took over my face as I went up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly, surprising him enough to loosen his hold on me. Taking this opportunity I slipped out of his hold, grabbed his wrist and began running towards the rest of the ruins.

"Come on! The others are probably getting worried." I said over my shoulder, still pulling Alec along. I felt his wrist slip out of my grip, his hand replacing it and gripping my hand tightly as he ran beside me. He grinned at me and I grinned back at him.

I guess I had a date to the dance now.

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" I asked Kai and Alec with a teasing tone to my voice.

"We are going to the dance together." Alec announced, slipping his arm around Kai, pulling her closer somewhat...protectively? I watched as her eyes widened and glanced up at his serious face, a blush creeping up her onto her faces.

"Y-yeah, we are." She confirmed a small smile on her face as she leaned into his chest. Aqua, Wendy and I squealed while Myst and Charle smiled.

"We should probably get on with the mission now." Kibo said a small smile on his lips, happy for his friend.

"Yeah, Kibo's right, we have kinda already wasted like, an hour." Blaze commented.

I saw something change in Kaisha's expression and she exploded, "WASTED? I NEARLY DIED!" She yelled at us.

"Well, not really..." Haru said.

She whirled on him, her glare getting harsher, a dark aura surrounding her. "NOT REALLY? YOU-" the yelling immediately stopped when Alec slipped his hand into hers and lightly squeezed. She turned her head to face him, her harsh aura fading as her face and body visibly relaxed as she stared into his eyes. It seemed almost like they were a having a silent discussion. She smiled at him and all of a sudden she crumpled to the floor, Alec catching her before she hit the floor and set her down gently.

"The emotional stress of nearly dying must have caught up with her." Wendy said kneeling down next her.

"That probably wasn't the only reason," I smiled, then turned to Myst, "Now both Kai and I have fainted, it's your turn next" I said with a grin.

She stared at me, her eyes narrowing, accepting the challenge, "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ro: Again, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Sum: WE REALLY APOLOGIZE!**

**Ro: WE'LL UPDATE ON TIME NEXT WEEK! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX! (HIGH FIVE TO ALL WHO CATCH THAT REFERENCE!)**

**Sum: That's dangerous Ro...you might get a punishment worse than death...**

**Ro: THEN THAT'S WHAT I DESERVE.**

**Sum: Whatever you say, anyways, we'll try update next week so stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Deep Backstory

**A/N**

**Ro: HEY GUYS! WE UPDATED ON TIME!**

**Sum: Well you _did _swear on the River Styx.**

**Ro: Good point. ANYWAYS...**

**Sum: WE GOT REVIEWS!**

**Ro: A BIG SHOUT-OUT TO LEAFEON51 AND GUEST!**

**Happy: THANK YOU SO MUCH! SUM AND RO WERE SO HAPPY THEY GAVE ME 20 EXTRA FISH!**

**Charle: And you downed them all in one go...**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Sum: Get ready for a deep backstory guys! Charle!**

**Charle: Sum & Ro do not own Fairy Tail! If they did, Ro wouldn't be typing this at 2:30AM.**

**Ro: Heheheh...PLZ DON'T TELL MY MOM!**

**Happy: Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Alec POV<p>

We had decided that splitting into individual groups was not a good idea so we decided that we would first look for the paper in the largest of the ruins, the one Kai had foolishly tried to handle. Then if we didn't find it here, split up into groups of two or three and search the others.

Since Kai was unconscious the others had left me to look after her while they searched the ruins. I didn't protest because I knew if I had been sent to search while someone else looked after her, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate. I sighed and looked down at her serene face, resting on my lap as I leaned against a rock, I smiled when I remembered how angry she had gotten when Haru had challenged her. I had felt the hair on my arms prick up then and my ears pop, I had a feeling that it had something to do with the fact that she was a lightning mage. Just then she shifted, a frown taking over her face, her body moving into a loose fetal position, her legs moving up, tucking into her chest as her arms wrapped around them as a small whimper escaped from her lips. I frowned for a second, picked her up, shifting her onto my lap, her head on my chest as my arms wrapped around her. Her body instantly relaxed as she rested her hands on my shoulders as her breathing evened out again. I rested my chin on her head and closed my eyes, feeling completely at peac-

"I FOUND IT!" Haru yelled across the whole ruins, his voice echoing loudly as a bunch of birds took flight and flew away, scared by the sudden loud voice. Haru's sprinting figure soon came into view, closely followed by the others. He skidded to a stop in front of me as I tilted my head back to look at him with a glare.

"Be quiet you dimwit! She is sleeping here, don't wake her up." I half growled at him while pulling Kai closer. He looked surprised for a second before the goofy grin returned to his face.

"Sorry," he whispered not very quietly, "I found it!"

The others had caught up by now and stood around us, all of them standing except for Haru, Kaisha and I. Wendy then knelt down next to Haru, gently taking the paper from him to study it. Charle hovered over her shoulder, both of them quiet in concentration as they tried to analyse the paper. I noticed that the paper had writing in a language I didn't recognise on it with interesting designs around the edge. I was so busy staring at the paper, I didn't register that Wendy had taken something out of her shoulderbag, until I saw her return it to the bag.

"I have no idea what it means!" Wendy exclaimed irritated as Charle frowned over her shoulder.

Quick as ever Blaze grabbed the sheet out of her hands and studied it for himself before passing it around to everyone else. They all studied it. Though when it got to both Rip and Myst I saw their faces literally whiten. I didn't know what to make of that.

Haru sat back. "Well, whatever! Who cares what the writing on this sheet means, let's just take it back and get our rew-"

But before he could finish, the sheet was pulled from his hands yet again by the now awake Kai who was still sitting in my lap. I took this opportunity to study the paper over her shoulder. I heard her suck in a quick short breath as her grip on the paper tightened. She looked up and locked eyes with both Myst and Rip (a three way glance I am not sure how they managed to complete). They nodded at her and she took a breath and began to talk.

"We know this writing. Myst, Rip and I know this." She waited for a second before continuing. "Before I elaborate, I think you guys should know something first."

Rip continued her story. "The three of us have known each other since we were three years old."

"Our families were all part of the rich community in Crocus and all used to love the thought of magic. Our parents and grandparents brought us up on believing that magic was an amazing beautiful thing." Myst continued.

"Until when we were all 6 years old, Myst's sister, Rip's father and my grandmother died because of it." Kai said, I sucked in a breath at that and stared at the side of Kai's head.

"We were never truly told how or why they died, just that they were killed by the dark guild, Dimming Soul." Rip said, her voice filled with disgust as she said the name of that guild.

"It was then that the three of us understood that not all magic was used for good, that some people used it to kill and destroy." Myst said.

"And we decided that we would never use magic for bad things, that we would make our loved ones proud." Kai said.

"The rest of our families' thought differently though." Rip barely whispered.

"They immediately decided that all magic was bad and that their children should never be allowed to touch or use it ever again." Myst said.

"They busied us with lessons, parties and activities so we wouldn't have any time to even think about magic." Kai said, anger clear in her voice.

"And for 4 years we went along with it." Rip said with her jaw clenched.

"Four long years. Until we finally decided we'd had enough." Myst said.

"We had all convinced our parents to let us go shopping together in the main city alone." Kai said.

"And there we found our mentors, Denki, Mizu and Komo." Rip said.

"We had been walking aimlessly through the streets and we came to a dark alley between two large buildings." Myst said.

"We heard loud yells from it and we decided to investigate so we went to see what was happening." Kai said.

"The three of them were tied up – with Mizu hung from a rod in the wall and Denki and Komo lying on the ground - with a strange orange rope which we later found out made them unable to use their magic." Rip said.

"There was a tall man wearing a dark cloak, a hat and a mask that covered his whole face." Myst added.

"He laughed and raised his hand – in which a sparkling whip was – to strike again at Mizu who was completely bloody." Kai said.

"We heard both Denki and Komo cry out as the whip got closer to her skin." Rip said.

"But before it could make contact, we were there." Kai continued.

"Kai stood between the man and Mizu – who stared in relieved surprise mixed with confusion at her – her hand gripping the tail of the electric whip – somehow unaffected by the electricity - that had been about to hit her." Myst said.

"Taking advantage of the man's clear surprise that a 10 year old girl was standing in the way of him, Kai round house kicked the whip free of his hand while I jumped up onto his back and Myst grabbed his legs." Rip said.

"He fell to the floor, and began struggling as realization hit him that he was being taken down." Myst continued.

"One hard kick to the face from Myst knocked him unconscious as Rip and I proceeded to tie him up." Kai said.

"We then got Mizu down, untied the three of them and took them to the nearest hospital." Rip said.

"They were so grateful and wanted to make it up to us in some way. So we asked if they could train us as mages." Myst said.

"After making sure we were willing to work extremely hard they agreed." Kai added.

"They trained us for 3 years up and we managed to fool our parents into thinking we were doing other things while we were actually training. And that went on up until a few days ago." Rip said.

"When my brother found us out and told our parents. So we ran." Kai said.

"And found our way to Fairy Tail." Myst added.

"But there was one more thing that happened. After leaving Denki, Mizu and Komo in the hospital, we went back to the alley only to find the man gone." Rip said.

"And a piece of paper in its place. Written in this language. We looked and asked all over town but no one knew what the language was or how to read it. We could only make out three words in the whole page,"

"Iris the name of my sister," Myst whispered, I saw Blaze slip his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Skye, the name of my dad," Rip continued, tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over. I saw Haru wrap his arms around her, allowing her to silently cry.

"And Paula, the name of my grandmother" Kai said, her jaw clenching tighter. I dared to slip my hand into hers and squeeze gently, making her glance at me gratefully and squeeze back.

"The point is that this paper is worth more than the guy was letting on so I'm not sure returning it to him is such a good idea." Kai continued as Rip pulled away from Haru, wiping her tears.

"I think we should take it to Levy along with the other sheet and see if she can find out what it means." Myst said.

"Nah, I think we should take it back to the guy." Haru said. Man was this kid stupid... Everyone stared at him.

"I mean it has nothing to do with us it will probably just get us into a whole load of trouble." He continued.

Knowing that she was about to get up to beat the life out of my brother, I wrapped my arm around Kai's waist, making her turn towards me, the glare she had directed at him now facing me. I pleaded with my eyes to let him go this once and I watched as her eyes softened and she sighed.

Unfortunately for Haru, there was no one to subdue Rip.

"EXCUSE ME? DID YOU JUST REALLY SUGGEST GIVING THIS PIECE OF PAPER BACK TO THAT HALF BLIND ASSHOLE WHEN IT MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE A CLUE ABOUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO OUR FAMILY?"

Haru's eyes widened then took on a determined look, "WELL I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY FIRST MISSION UNFINISHED BECAUSE YOU GUYS HAVE SOME USELESS HOPE THAT MAYBE YOUR RELATIVES AREN'T REALLY DEAD!"

*ZAP*

From there everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

I saw sparks fly from Kai's hand and hit Haru's sleeve. I saw his eyes widen as the flames spread until his shirt was completely on fire.

Time turned back to normal as Haru began running around like crazy yelling. That seemed to break the tension slightly as the rest of us burst out laughing from the sight, none of us going to help him as we all knew he did deserve it. But we all went silent when Haru pulled his shirt off and threw it... onto the sheet with the writing on it. Reacting faster than anything, Rip threw water onto it which resulted in the paper being half burnt and soaking wet. Everything was silent. Kai stared at the remains of the sheet, her lips forming a straight hard line, her jaw clenching. Then she let out a breath. She stood up, pulling me up with her.

"There's no use crying over it now, we can't do anything about it. Let's just go back and tell the man we couldn't find it." She said before walking towards the exit. I wasn't sure whether to be impressed that she hadn't exploded or to be worried that she was hiding her true feelings. I sighed at her retreating figure.

But then she whirled around to face Haru. "BUT STILL, YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN THE HIT LIKE A MAN!"

"Uh Kai?" Wendy asked. "Are you turning into Elfman?"

Kai looked at Wendy, sighed and walked away.

The rest of us burst out laughing. Even Charle was trying to stifle a giggle.

I glanced at Wendy then who seemed somehow conflicted, like she wanted to tell us something, she and Charle seemed to have a silent conversation until Wendy hung her head and kept walking.

Everyone was in high spirits while we were waiting for the train to leave the station, the earlier argument seemingly forgotten. This was probably because when we had gone to tell the man that we couldn't find the paper, well, we didn't have to because he found it! Well not the parchment that we burnt/soaked but the parchment that he had been looking for all along. Weird huh? For his mistake, he had been so kind as to give us all tickets including a spare ticket to Akane Resort for trying to find the paper. Which according to Wendy was the resort Team Natsu had gone to a while ago which was also where Erza had been kidnapped and they had to go save her, but before that, they had apparently had a lot of fun. And since the place had been slightly destroyed during Team Natsu's stay there, it had to be renovated and they had added tons of more cool stuff. Hopefully our stay there won't turn out the same as Team Natsu's stay there.

After leaving the man's house Haru had apologized to Kai, Rip and Myst, giving them a 2 minute long speech of how he wasn't thinking and how sorry he was. Rip literally had to grab him by the shoulders, shake him and say that they forgave him very slowly for him to stop.

I looked around the compartment, everyone seemed happy. But I couldn't help wonder what Wendy might have wanted to tell us. I didn't wonder for long because soon the train began moving and me and Rip struggled to get to the window, leaned out and puked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ro: So, hope you don't think the backstory was too cliche!**

**Sum: Are you insulting my genius?**

**Ro: No...no...what are you talking about? *laughs nervously***

**Sum: *sarcasm* ****Thanks Ro, you're a true friend. **

**Ro: Of course I am XD**

**Sum: If you don't really get some part of the fanfic, you can always ask us to clarify!**

**Ro: You guys can also randomly PM us, we don't mind!**

**Sum: Plz keep up the reviews, we love to hear your thoughts!**

**Ro: Til next time!**

**Sum: Ja!**


	12. Chapter 11 - RACE YOU!

**A/N**

**Ro: Hey guys!**

**Sum: Bak and updating at 12:53AM!**

**Ro: We've been working on a bunch of other fanfics!**

**Happy: Aye! In fact, Sum is righting her part on one of them right now!**

**Charle: Even if they are slow at updating, they're pretty hardworking.**

**Sum: Arigato Charle!**

**Ro: Anyways, the disclaimer!**

**Charle: Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! If they did, Ro wouldn't have to suffer from her VA homework!**

**Ro: ITS SO HARD AND BORING! *crying anime style***

**Sum: And we'll just leave Ro to the pits of despair.**

**Charle: I do not understand your friendship.**

**Happy: It's a long story. Speaking of stories, lets get on with this one!**

* * *

><p>Mysty's POV<p>

"NEXT STOP IS MAGNOLIA!"

This time, we had chatted the whole train ride. Well, Rip and Alec mostly just threw up between words. The train pulled to a stop and Rip was well, fired up again (strange for a water mage, don't ya think?). Once we got off, she nodded at Aqua with a mischievous smile on her face.

"RACE YOU GUYS TO THE GUILD!" She screamed, grabbing Wendy's arm with her right hand and grabbing Kai with her left, sprinting off to the guild. Aqua flew speedily next to her. Charle sighed and then flew off after them. I should have known. I grinned to myself before turning into a shadow and talking off myself, going faster than the wind.

I looked back to see the boys a bit dumbfounded but they soon followed in our pursuit, also determined not to lose.

We were going smoothly but when we turned a corner we bumped into Levy.

"Gomen Levy!" We said hurriedly.

"We're racing the boys' and–wait, can you draw a rune that traps them for 1 minute?" Kaisha said, speed talking.

"Sure!" Levy began to draw the runes as we began running again.

"But…" I started, not wanting to move. I didn't really want to prank Blaze since he warned me about the Air Horn blast on the train.

"What?" Ripple asked me angelically. If I didn't know her well enough, I would think she was being 100% innocent.

"Nothing." I answered resignedly. "Let's just go." I got ready to take off again.

I saw Kai and Rip grin at each other and made a mental note to yell at them when we got back. I looked back around the corner and saw Blaze running towards the runes. I couldn't stop myself.

"BLAZE WATCH OUT!" I shouted.

"For what?" He stepped his foot into the runes, Alec, Haru and Kibo on his heels.

"Gomen ne," I whispered, turning away to catch up to the others.

I arrived at the guild just as Kai, Rip, Aqua, Wendy and Charle did.

"What happened Myst?" Wendy asked with a slightly teasing tone.

"Oh nothing," I replied airily. "Let's go in!"

We pushed the doors open and it looked similar to last time.

Wendy's POV

When we entered the guild it was in its usual chaos. Natsu and Gray fighting, Juvia cheering for Gray on the sidelines. Erza was also in a fight with Gajeel and Elfman (who was as usual screaming about being a man), probably because someone stepped on her cheesecake. Cana was having a drinking contest with Bacchus who for some strange reason was here and Mira was happily watching from the bar. Lucy and Lisanna were hiding under a table to avoid being hit. I looked back at Charle and my friends. Charle was indifferent to the situation but the rest were just dumbfounded. Suddenly Makarov appeared and yelled "SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped in the middle of what they were doing. Then a number of things happened at once. Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other and did their 'best buddies' dance, Erza quickly regained her composure and requipped back into her normal armour, Gajeel and Elfman broke away from their fighting stance, Bacchus passed out, Cana cheered and Lucy and Lisanna crawled out from under the table.

I looked at my friends and some of their expressions were priceless.

"Is it always like this?" Mysty asked me.

"Yep!" I cheerfully answered. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I like the idea of guild brawls every now and then! Hihi!" Ripple joyfully exclaimed.

We all looked at her in disbelief. "Really Rip? Really?" Myst was the first one to speak.

"Yeah!" Ripple continued, still bubbling with happiness. "It helps everyone in the guild to relax a bit and it kind of brings everybody together! And also its just plain fun!"

"I see what you mean Rip," Kaisha nodded, stroking her imaginary beard. "Although everyone's fighting they're in good spirits and it's all in good fun!"

"Exactly, my children," Makarov walked up to us. "That's why I always wait a bit until I break them up."

"Well, now let's go meet everyone!" I offered.

"Yeah let's go!" Rip bounced up and down.

"Aye!" Aqua agreed.

"Well, first, let's go see Team Natsu!" I skipped over to where a group of mages were sitting including: Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Cana, Laxus, Gajeel and Pantherlily had moved to.

"Ohayo Wendy!" They greeted me.

"Ohayo minna!" I said back.

"Meet my friends, Kaisha, Ripple, Mysty and Aqua!" I introduced, gesturing to each one of them.

"OH MY GOD ITS ERZA! I'M ACTUALLY STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ERZA TITANIA SCARLET!" Kaisha screamed like a giddy fangirl. I sweatdropped. Erza and the rest of the group looked highly amused.

"Yes Kaisha, it's me, you can calm down now." She said.

"Sorry, it's just that you were so awesome at the GMG! I mean come on! Pandemonium was the best!" Kaisha said.

"Yeah, and when you did Fairy Glitter on the MPF that was awesome!" Ripple excitedly said to Cana.

I saw Aqua sit down next to Happy who was eating a fish and they started a conversation about the joys of fish with Charle next to them.

I had an idea then, "Hey Happy, we have an extra ticket to Akane resort, we are going in two days, would you like to come with us? Charle is going!" I asked, teasing him.

Happy's eyes widened in excitement, he looked at Natsu silently asking him. Natsu grinned back at him, "Sure Happy, I don't mind, I got Luigi here to keep me company!" he said throwing his arm around Lucy's shoulders who blushed before shoving him away.

Suddenly the doors flew open and Romeo, Alec, Haru, Blaze and Kibo charged at us.

Kai POV

All 5 of them looked horrible. As if they had just been to hell and back, their clothes were dirty and some were torn, they had mud splattered on their faces, and their hair had twigs and gross things stuck in them. All five of them stared at us with eyes that literally screamed "I am going to rip you apart one part at a time". But I couldn't help it. They just looked too funny. I burst out laughing, ending up on my hands and knees on the floor trying but not really to hold in the laughs. I barely noticed that the other girls around me were also laughing their asses off and that the boys were now standing directly in front of us. Once I had finally been able to supress the outright cackles down to giggles, I stood back up and looked at them again. They looked even angrier as they stared right back at us. I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth and bit down on my bottom lip in an attempt to compose myself. Then the four mages exploded at once;

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE ASKED LEVY TO DO THAT?!"

"IT WAS A 1 METRE SQUARED BOX!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SMALL THAT IS?!"

"WE WERE STUCK THERE FOR A WHOLE MINUTE!"

Kibo however just looked over at Aqua and shook his head,

"I thought better of you, Aqua." Her eyes widened and she gave a small gasp before she downcast her eyes and sulked while the boys continued yelling at us as we stifled our giggles.

Then I heard someone clear his throat. That someone namely being Gray Fullbuster.

"HOLY CRAP ITS GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Alec exclaimed which surprised me into confusion.

"AND YOU'RE LAXUS DREYAR!" Haru then yelled.

And that's when the fangirling began. Or Fanboying. Well, whatever you call it, the brothers both began gushing – and yes I mean gushing – over Gray and Laxus as the two older mages sat there looking amused as they answered their many questions. I then noticed Blaze go over to Lucy, and ask her if she knew where Loke was. When she said that she knew, he got down on his knees and begged her to tell him. He kept clutching at her skirt which I noticed made Natsu tense up and glare at him. Lucy finally agreed took out her keys, chanting specific words and suddenly a tall orange haired guy appeared out of nowhere. Blaze started jumping up and down, somehow even more excited about the fact that Loke was a celestial spirit while asking the said confused Celestial Spirit tons of questions one after another, not giving him time to reply. I even noticed that Kibo had gone over to Pantherlily and they were having a deep conversation about something I couldn't hear. I grinned at the whole scene, boys really could be hilarious sometimes.

I then noticed muttering coming from one the end of the bar where Gajeel was sitting with a deep frown on his face. I only heard bits of what he was saying.

"Godamn cat gets admirers...why don't I have any...bullsh.."

"GUYS! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHY WE WERE MAD AND WHY WE ARE COVERED IN MUD AND TWIGS?!" Romeo yelled suddenly.

At that the guys seemed to regain their anger and abandoning their idols, they stood once again in front of us with glares on their faces.

The 5 of us just smiled sweetly up at them as they tried to look intimidating. KEYWORD: tried.

Well they might have been if we weren't so busy trying not to suddenly burst out laughing.

Then everything happened in slow motion, the five of them lunged at us at the same time Gajeel stood up, knocking his stool over making Loke trip and fall, pushing Lucy onto Natsu who grabbed at something to steady himself, that something being Gray's shirt – and yes he was wearing one – pulling Gray down, his hand accidentally hitting the end of Erza's plate where her slice of strawberry cheesecake had been sitting, only one bite taken out of it so far.

Then everything went silent. Everyone in the guild stared at Erza. Alec was straddling me, his hands around my neck, Haru was sitting on Rip, his hand clenching the front of her shirt, Blaze was on top of Myst, who was holding onto his wrists, keeping them away from her, Romeo was kneeling over Wendy, Natsu had somehow managed to turn in midair so Lucy was lying on him, instead of the other way around, Gray and Loke were lying on the floor cradling their heads and Kibo was holding a spoon, about to throw it at Aqua. All of us frozen in these positions as a dark aura surrounded Erza. She stood up from her chair, pulled the trembling Gray from the floor and threw him across the room where he collided with Elfman.

And that is how the guild brawl started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: WOOHOO!**

**Ro: GUILD BRAWL YAY!**

**Happy: Yayyy! I get to go on a vacation with Charle! **

**Charle: Hush Tomcat. *turns away but blushes***

**Sum: FAIRY TAIL 2014 NEWEST EP CAME OUT TODAY! *dies fangirling***

**Ro: IT WAS SO EPIC AND ADORABLE AND AMAZING! *dies fangirling too***

**Charle: Now that both Sum and Ro are dead, Happy and I will do the good byes.**

**Happy: Yeah! Wait...are they alri-**

**Charle: Ja ne!**

**Happy: *shakes Sum and Ro* NOOO! THEY'RE DEA-**

***Sum and Ro wake up***

**Sum: What do you mean dead?**

**Ro: Yeah, you don't really think we would die without finishing our A/N?**

**Happy: THEY'RE ALIVE! *Flies around happily(pun intended)***

**Sum: Ok, so while Happy flies around like crazy, don't forget to R & R!**

**Ro & Sum: Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Double Date

**A/N**

**Ro: WOOT WOOT!**

**Sum: GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD!**

**Ro: CALEO IS SO ADORABLE!**

**Sum: I GOT RO ADDICTED TO PJO AND HOO!**

**Happy: ISN'T PERCABETH SO CUTE?**

**Ro & Sum: I KNOW RIGHT!?**

**Charle: Don't they remind you of a certain Celestial Wizard and Fire Dragon Slayer?**

**Sum, Ro & Happy: OMG YEAAAAAAA!**

**Pantherlily: You guys...what happened to the disclaimer?**

**Everyone else: *still fangirling***

**Pantherlily: Never mind, Sum & Ro do not own Fairy Tail! They also do not own PJO or HOO! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Kibo's POV<p>

"Come on, let's start packing!" I said cheerfully.

"Do we really have to pack?" Haru groaned.

"Yeah, we just got back and I don't know about you guys but I'm as tired as…as tired as…AARRRRRGGGGHHHH I'M SO TIRED I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF A GOOD SIMILE!" Blaze shouted.

"Yeah, I agree with Blaze, I'm pretty tired myself and plus, we don't really need to pack that much stuff do we?" Alec said.

"It is for a week." I stated.

"Don't worry Kibo, we still have two days to pack and all that." Alec reassured me.

"Yeah, and then we'll have a whole week of resting!" Haru brightened up.

"Come on Kibo, we still have two days! That's more than enough time for packing!" Blaze exclaimed before chugging down some water.

"Ok, but you do know we're gonna have to share a room with the girls right?" I informed.

"NANI!?" Alec and Haru shrieked and Blaze sprayed his water all over the place.

"Weren't you paying attention?" I sighed.

"WELL HOW COME YOU AREN'T FREAKING OUT OVER THIS?" Alec asked-no, hollered rather.

"Because, I'm going to have fun watching you make fools of yourselves." I grinned.

"WE GOTTA START PACKING NOW!" Haru panicked and dashed to the closet. "Clothes, money, bathroom stuff…" He mumbled to himself as he rummaged through the drawers.

I smirked. I could lie very well when I needed to. Besides, the guys needed some motivation. I watched in amusement as they ran around the apartment, throwing things into their bags, sometimes missing entirely. In less than 5 minutes they dumped their rucksacks in front of me and shouted 'ALL DONE!' before slumping down on the couch.

"Well I'm gonna go back up to the guild," Blaze said, heading for the door. "I have a gut feeling that I need to be there for some reason…" The door closed gently behind him as he left.

Alec, Haru and I grinned at each other.

* * *

><p>Myst POV<p>

I was exhausted. Though the brawl had only lasted around 5 minutes, it was more tiring than our trip from Crocus. Once Master had stopped it, all of us were lying on the floor out of breath with grazes and a few slight bruises on us before all of us burst out laughing. After calming down, the boys all decided to go back to their apartment to unpack and take much needed showers as Rip helpfully pointed out. After chatting with Erza, Cana and Happy, they all left to go home. I however opted to stay at the guild as I knew that I would not get any peace at home. Not until I completed my dare. They had all been constantly pestering me about when I would do it and I knew they wouldn't let me rest until I did. And that left me completely and utterly pissed off.

I sat at the bar, my mood clear to anyone within a 5 metre radius of me. I ordered my favourite drink in an effort to cheer myself up.

"One strawberry milkshake with whipped cream please." I asked Mira.

Mira smiled and made my drink, sliding it over to me after it was done. She had added a chocolate syrup smiley face on top of the whipped cream. I smiled at her and nodded my head, silently thanking her before turning my attention to my drink. I took a sip, feeling my bad mood slide away slowly; pure heaven. Then my heaven was pushed aside when I heard the chair next to me being pulled out and a 'being' throwing themselves into it. I opened my eyes and looked at the cause of the sound. Blaze sat there with his trademark grin on his face. I looked at him.

I turned my eyes to my drink, "Gomenasai." I whispered.

I peeked at him and saw a kind smile on his face, "Its ok Myst! No need to worry, we all turned out fine! Lucky none of us were claustrophobic, or that would have been really bad, and by really bad I mean really really bad." He continued ranting on about how the situation could have been much worse as I looked at him, half confused, half intrigued.

My thoughts went to my friends pushes at getting me to complete my dare and I made a quick decision. I positioned myself so I was facing him.

"Blaze." I said, interrupting him mid sentence and getting his attention, his eyes widened, scared about what I might say next.

"Willyougotothedancewithme." I sprouted hurriedly, not looking at him, focusing on a bruise in the wood top of the bar, scared of what he might say before I heard a;

"What?"

I looked up to find a confused expression on his face. I sighed, "I said, Will you go to the dance with me?" Looking him directly in the eye this time to see his reaction.

A grin spread across his face as he jumped off his chair, and bent in a low bow, still keeping his eyes on mine, "Yes, milady, I would be honoured to go to the dance with you" He held his hand out to me.

I grinned, at him, and slipped my hand into his, he then surprised me by pressing his lips to my hand, sending tingles from there all over me. I smiled, my earlier pissed-offness forgotten. Damn this boy was cute. He lifted his head and cheekily grinned at me. I shook my head still smiling at how charming he was. He straightened up sitting back in his seat, his hand still gripping mine under the table. Still enjoying the feel of my hand in his, I used my free hand to pick up my drink and take a sip before offering it to him. He leaned over and took a long sip, the glass still in my hand. His eyes locked with mine as he drank, I noticed the amber flecks in his otherwise dark eyes that made me want to stare into them for-

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE TOO CUTE!" A voice broke me out of my thoughts as Blaze and I turned towards the source of the voice: Mirajane. She was in front of them squealing and grinning like an idiot.

"BLAZE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BOWED AND KISSED HER HAND OMG THAT IS SO ADORABLE!" She continued.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I glanced at Blaze to find him blushing furiously. I then noticed our joined hands under the table. I quickly let go stuttering out an excuse and sprinted out of the guild, absolutely certain my face was as red as a tomato. Why did he have to be so damn charming? I could still remember the feel of his lips against my hand as I ran. Ughh, this guy is going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

She actually did it. Myst had just gotten back from the guild where she had apparently asked Blaze to the dance and he had said yes. She wouldn't give us any details so we had to go to Mira who gladly gave us a very detailed description of what had happened. Apparently, not only had he said yes, but he had actually bowed and kissed her hand! We are never going to stop teasing her about this! But then I thought about it. Kai was going with Alec and Myst was going with Blaze. Was I supposed to go with Haru? Did he even like me? I mean yes, he had stayed with me for the 3 and a half hours that I had been unconscious but did that really mean that he liked me like that? I decided to get advice from Aqua.

"Aqua, do you think I should ask Haru to the dance?"

"YEAH!" She replied practically bursting with excitement "Of course you should! I mean, I know you weren't awake, but you should have seen the way he was looking at you while you were asleep!"

"How was he looking at me?" I asked

She smiled, "Like you were the prettiest thing in the world."

"You think?" I asked timidly.

"I know!" She replied happily, "You should go ask him now!" she then proceeded to push me out the door, flashing an encouraging grin at me before slamming the door in my face. I sighed, I knew she wouldn't let me back into the apartment before I had asked so I might as well get it over with. I decided to check the guild first. Once I got there I bumped into Romeo.

"Hey Romeo, do you know where Haru is?" I asked with a smile

"Why?" He replied with a cheeky grin, "Do you wanna ask him something important?" he said using a singsongy accent for the words 'ask' and 'important'.

My expression darkened, my aura taking on a dangerous feel that I made sure Romeo could feel.

"What if I do? What's it to you?" I challenged still glaring at him.

"N-nothing Rip, Haru's at the apartment the three of them are sharing." He spluttered.

"And where might that apartment be?" I asked, my voice dangerously quiet.

"A 2 blocks east of the guild, the tall bright green building, i-it's hard to miss" He replied, his voice getting higher pitched with each word.

"Kay, Thanks Romeo!" I said with a grin about to run out of the guild.

"Wait!" His voice stopped me and I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I was kind of wondering...if Wendy had a date to the dance yet?" He asked unable to meet my eyes.

I grinned at him, "No stupid, she wants to go with you!"

His eyes widened at that. "Then why hasn't she asked yet?"

"Because she is scared that you don't like her back."

A confused expression came onto his face. "Then what do I do?"

"You let her know that you like her and then maybe she will ask you, you know since you boys are not allowed to ask us."

I saw Rip look up and grin at something, I followed where she was looking and saw that Wendy had just stepped into the Guild hall and was looking around. Our eyes met and she began to walk over to me.

"See, here she comes." I gesture at Wendy, "Good luck!" I said before walking out of the guild, waving to and winking at Wendy as she went past.

I looked back and saw Wendy reached Romeo and they stood less than half a meter apart. She took a breath and began to talk. I grinned as I ran down the street. This was going to be a day to remember.

* * *

><p>Wendy POV<p>

I had decided. I would do it. I would stop procrastinating and I would ask him. I had liked him for long time but had always denied it when someone asked. But today I had decided that I would ask him.

"This is it," I said to myself. "I'm gonna ask Romeo to the dance." I took a deep breath and entered the guild. I looked around for the Raven haired boy and saw him talking to Rip. His eyes caught mine and I saw them widen.

As I drew nearer I heard Rip whisper, "See, here she comes." pointing to me. "Good luck!" She whispered again, forgetting that I was a dragon slayer and could hear every word she said. She winked as she ran past me.

I took a deep breath, "Eeto...Romeo?" I asked shyly.

"Yes Wendy?" Romeo replied, slightly blushing, his eyes glanced nervously down at the ground before returning to mine.

"I was wondering if..." I trailed off but quickly gathered my courage again. "...you could to go to the dance with me?"

His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't look disappointed...the opposite actually.

"Of course Wendy! I'd love to go with you!" Romeo replied with a grin, his eyes lighting up, my eyes widened as a blush covered my cheeks. I grinned back at him then an idea formed in my head as I remembered what Aqua had told me before I left.

"Hey Romeo, Rip had come to the guild to look for Haru right?"

"Yeah..." He answered, suspecting what I might have been about to say.

"Well, she is probably going to ask him to the dance right."

"Yeah…"

"Well, wanna go watch and video tape her?" I said grinning fully at him.

He stared at me for a second, as is he couldn't believe what I had just proposed then he grinned, "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

I grinned at him.

"I never knew you had an evil side Wendy!" He said laughing.

"Let's go!" I urged, "Did she say where she was going to look for him?"

"Yeah, at his apartment"

"Ok let's go" I ran out of the guild pulling Romeo with me, the two of us stealthily following Ripple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ro: ERMAGAWDS #HARIP #ROWEN!**

**Sum: STOP FRIGGIN HASHTAGGING EVERYTHING!**

**Ro: NEVER! #136MOREDAYSUNTILBLOODOFOLYMPUS!**

**Sum: YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Ro: WE ALSO JUST UPLOADED OUR NEW FANFIC!**

**Sum: GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Ro: IF YOU WANT U CAN PM US ABOUT RANDOM STUFF!**

**Sum: IF YA JUST WANNA TALK TO ONE OF US ADDRESS IT PROPERLY!**

**Ro: PLZ R&R!**

**Sum: CYA SOON!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Interuption

**A/N**

**Sum: HEYO**

**Ro: We're back!**

**Sum: HOOOOLLLYYYYYYY CRAAAPP THE NEW FT EP ASAHFJHDFKJDHSFJKHF**

**Ro: I KNOW RIGHT ALFDAFDFJKHDSJHGJKH**

**Charle: Well, while they both fangirl to their hearts' content, we shall get on with the story**

**Happy: Yeah, btw, Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail or they would not be dying of feels as they are right now**

**Charle: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ripple's POV<p>

I stood outside the tall bright green building that was home to the three idiots that we were friends with, though now I was doubtful that they were in fact idiots, maybe they just acted like idiots at times to annoy the hell out of us. Haru especially. Why exactly was I doing this again? Then I remembered my nice comfy bed back in our apartment and the scary nagging Aqua that wouldn't let me sleep until I had done this. With this in mind I walked in.

There was a room inside with a small stiff couch, a cheap fake pot plant and an elevator door. I walked up to the elevator and saw a metal plate in the wall with buttons with the numbers 1,2,3 & 4 on them and a key hole next to each number and a sheet stuck to the wall that said; Cannot enter elevator without keys. I panicked for a few seconds before I saw the elevator door open and a certain boy with green highlights step out.

* * *

><p>Haru POV<p>

I stepped out and saw her with a surprised expression on her face. I found myself lost in her eyes for a second before the fact that she was standing there in my apartment registered.

"Rip? What are you doing here?" I managed to get out.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." She replied timidly, her eyes glancing down before looking at me through her light blue bangs. She looked extremely innocent and cute, this was a completely different side to her that I hadn't seen before.

"What is it?" I said, getting slightly worried, stepping out of the elevator, dropping the trash bag I was supposed to be disposing of and leading her over to the couch to sit down. I sat next to her still worried. She played with her hands in her lap nervously. Her nervousness was unnerving me so I grabbed her hands and held them in mine so they would stop moving. She looked up at me, still her expression still incredibly cute and innocent. I smiled at her and she seemed to gain courage as she took a deep breath, looked up at me, determination in her eyes.

"Will you go to the dance with me Haru?" She answered, with hope in her eyes.

I grinned at her, "I thought you'd never ask." I watched as relief an excitement danced in her eyes. All of a sudden, she threw her arms around me. As if on instinct, I wrapped mine around her and smiled into her hair. She then let go and looked at me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as her face drew closer, and closer.

"HEY RIP! When did you get here?" I cursed under my breath as I heard the familiar annoying voice of my childhood best friend. Rip and I drew apart and turned to the owner of that voice. Blaze stood there with a cheeky grin on his face, I knew him well enough to know he had interrupted us intentionally.

"What is it Blaze?" I said, showing my irritation in the tone of my voice.

"Nothing just you went downstairs to put out the trash and you didn't come back up so Alec sent me down to check up on you. I can see now what was keeping you busy" He said, the grin on his face getting wider.

I looked over to the forgotten trash bag I had dropped near the elevator because of my worry.

"You can go back upstairs, I'll meet you there." I said, practically ordering him.

With one last cheeky grin he waved goodbye to Rip and went back upstairs.

I sighed and turned to Rip who seemed to be fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"Sorry about that," I apologized on behalf of my best friend "I have a feeling he was dropped on his head as a child."

She let out a laugh that was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard and I let a small smile slip onto my face before standing up and offering a hand to her. She smiled back at me and accepted my hand, allowing me to pull her up.

"Well, I should probably get going now." She said, her eyes locking with mine.

"Yeah, and I should probably put that trash in the bin, it's starting to stink up this room." I said with a grin that she returned.

Then she reached up, put her hands on my shoulders to steady herself and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. Then she turned and ran out the door, yelling a goodbye as she did. I smiled after her fading figure, my hand reaching up to feeling the spot where her lips had pressed against my skin loving the little tingles that went around me from the small touch. I smiled, this girl really was something.

* * *

><p>Romeo's POV<p>

After getting to the apartment block, Wendy and I had seen Rip standing in the lobby staring at something in the elevator. As soon as we had seen Haru exit the elevator, the two of us had dashed to the nearest hiding spot, behind a tree that was near the exit of the building. The two of us had been squished together in order to get a good view of what was happening, Wendy leaning over me as we both peeked out. I saw Wendy pull out a video camera and begin video-taping. I grinned, Wendy sure wasn't as innocent as she looked. We saw the whole scene, though Rip's back was to us, we could see Haru's reactions. His face while Rip asked him about the dance (we assumed). Then when Rip threw her arms around Haru, I grinned and glanced up to find Wendy grinning too. For a second I just stared at her, somehow captivated by her pretty face before I saw her gasp slightly. That made me turn my attention back to Haru and Rip only to find their faces inches from each other. Then all of a sudden they broke apart as we saw Blaze step out of the elevator. After talking to a clearly annoyed Haru for a little before re entering the elevator with a cheeky grin on his face.

Haru and Rip then stood up, facing each other, Haru grinning at her. All of a sudden, I saw Rip reach up and kiss Haru on the cheek, leaving him dumbfounded and his face completely red as she turned and ran out the door. Before I had registered what was happening, Wendy had pulled me back behind the tree, out of Rip's sight. Still surprised, and slightly off balance, I steadied my self using the tree, resting my hands on it. I heard her breathe a small sigh before looking up and realiZing that we were in a slightly awkward position. Her back was against the tree, with my arms on either side of her, our noses were just touching.

We broke apart, but only slightly to avoid Haru from seeing us. Looking slightly nervous, she turned around to look back at the building. I followed in suit and looked out only to see Haru step outside the door and walk towards the trash can...that just so happened to be less than 3 metres from where we were hiding. I pulled Wendy back, noticing a part on the base of the tree where the trunk formed a half cocoon of some sort. I gently pushed her into it, in an attempt to hide her before crouching next to her, hoping that Haru didn't decide to glance towards us. We heard the sound of a trash can lid opening and shutting before the crunch of footsteps getting softer. As soon as we heard a door, we relaxed. After counting to 5 slowly, I grabbed Wendy's hand and sprinted out of the property, Wendy running just as fast right next to me.

After we were one block away, we slowed down and began laughing. We stood there simply laughing at nothing in particular. After a few minutes, we had calmed down and just smiled at each other. I offered her my hand and she accepted and we walked the rest of the way to the guild in comfortable silence. Once we had gotten there, we both stopped outside as she turned to face me, with a weird look on her face, making me slightly nervous.

"What? What is it?" I asked hurriedly, using my free hand to check if there was something on my head or face.

She laughed at my almost panicked state before replying, "No you don't." She said still giggling. The weird look then came back, it was almost as if she was studying me, trying to decide something. I was about to ask her what it was she was wondering about before suddenly the weird look disappeared and a smile took replaced it. I then felt her hands on my shoulders and she reached up and kissed my cheek.

My face turned completely red as she stood there again grinning at my reaction for a second before turning and running in the direction of her apartment. After she was about 10 meters away she turned and waved back to me, "BYE ROMEO!" She said, grinning at me.

I grinned and waved back, "BYE WENDY!"

She turned and continued running. Once she as out of sight I smiled and turned to walk inside. Realizing that I felt something inside me that I hadn't felt since Natsu, Wendy and everyone had returned from their 7 year sleep on Tenrou Island; pure happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: Waddaya think?**

**Ro: Harip and Rowen fluff x3**

**Sum: Written by yours truly**

**Ro: Duh, btw 117 MORE DAYS**

**Sum: TILL BLOOD OF FUDGING OLYMPUS**

**Ro: SAKFHAKJFHDJFH**

**Sum: DAKHFJHDSFJHJ**

**Ro: Anyways**

**Sum: R&R**

**Ro: Cya next time!**


	15. Chapter 14 - A Typical Summer Vacation?

**A/N**

**Ro: HELLO TO ALL OUR BELOVED READERS!**

**Sum: SORRY WE HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!**

**Ro: HONTONI GOMENASAI!**

**Charle: You girls really should learn to update more often.**

**Sum & Ro: Aye sir!**

**Happy: That's my line...**

**Sum: Anyways, get ready for more nirvana fluff in this chappy!**

**Ro: And a big surprise!**

**Sum: Well then, the disclaimer!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum & Ro do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Ro: Enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

><p>Haru's POV<p>

"We beat you to the train station!" Wendy and Myst high fived.

"Ha we win!" Kai jumped for joy.

"Aye!" Aqua agreed.

"Yay! Hihi!" Rip celebrated with them. She looked at me, blushing a little, clearly remembering the events from earlier yesterday.

I chuckled at her embarrassed face. She was so cute.

"How is that an achievement?" Blaze just had to go ruin her-I mean-their moment didn't he?

"WELL IT IS FOR US SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP!" Kai had dark aura surrounding her, just like when someone accidentally squashed Erza's strawberry cheesecake.

The air around us became somewhat electrified and purple sparks were emerging from Kai's hands.

"GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI!" Blaze got down on his knees and started apologizing over and over again. Then he realized that wouldn't work so he ran for his life.

The rest of us burst out laughing as Kai chased Blaze around and we heard vague 'GUYS HELP ME' and 'COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN'. We sweat-dropped at that. Kai was really turning into Elfman.

Just then the train arrived and we all got on, Kai looking very satisfied and Blaze had several burns and was getting static electrified every 5 seconds. Lesson learnt: Do NOT mess with Kai.

Wendy helped Blaze with his injuries before casting Troia on Rip and Alec since this was going to be a 6 hour trip and 'this was a vacation so they shouldn't suffer.'

Rip and Alec began to rejoice in being able to be not motion sick by jumping around in the carriage (thank Mavis we were the only ones in it or Myst would probably have forcefully made them sit down).

Kai and I sighed at them, shaking our heads.

"I'm bored," I said

"Ooh! Let's play Guess the Mage!" Aqua said excitedly.

"What?" Kibo looked confused.

"Yes that's a great idea!" Ripple had finally calmed down and plopped herself next to Kai.

"What is-" I was cut off.

"Yes let's!" Kai agreed.

"How do we pl-" Alec was also cut off.

"Are you talking about the game you taught Charle and I last night?" Wendy asked.

"What is going on?" Romeo asked us. We didn't know.

"Yea, that'd be it." Mysty answered. "I'm in!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS TALKING ABOUT?" We finally yelled.

They all stopped and looked at us as if were crazy.

"How could you not know how to play 'Guess the Mage'?" Kai looked at us quizzically.

"Well it sounds like a completely dumb game to me, and-" I stopped abruptly when I saw Rip's face start to crumble. "I mean, it sound like a totally awesome game and we-"

"Nuh uh, don't lie." Rip's expression was one of determination now. "We're still going to play this game whether you like it or not, and I know you are all going to love this game by the time we get to Akane."

"The rules are simple," Kai followed on, not giving us a chance to speak. "Basically you just have to figure out the 20 mages we describe in 30 seconds or under."

"Still sounds like a babyish game to me." Blaze not-so-quietly whispered to me. Myst punched him playfully.

I nodded, agreeing. Rip punched me not-so-playfully.

"Ahem." Alec cleared his throat and motioned for Kai to continue.

She blushed and smiled at him before continuing. "I'm assuming you watched the Grand Magic Games last season?"

We nodded.

"Good. It shouldn't be too hard then. Now shall we begin?"

"Would you like us to demonstrate first seeing as though you think it's such a _babyish_ game?" Rip glared at me.

"Go ahead." I glared back. .'

"Rip," Kai said in a singsong voice. "You wouldn't want to glare your-date-to-the-dance to death now would you?

Rip immediately flushed and sprayed Kai with a jet of water in the face.

"I think you need the cooling down more than she does, Rip." Happy pointed out. "Your face is red as Erza's hair."

"URASAI HAPPY!" Rip doused him in water too. Then she turned to Kai who was glaring at her through her wet fringe. "Shall we continue?" She asked sweetly.

"I bags going first!" Myst jumped in her seat as her hand shot up.

"Ok then…" Rip started, starting a timer on her watch "OPEN! GATE OF THE PAIRED FI-"

"YUKINO AGURIA!"

"AHAHAHA THE STRONGEST, STRONGEST, NUMBER ONE-"

"AHAHAHA– ORGA – HAHHA – NANAGEAR – AHHA!"

"REQUIP! DARK WING ARMOUR!"

"ERZA!"

"SKY DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"

"WENDY!"

"FEELIN' SPIFFY!"

"MILLIANA!"

"ICE-MAKE PRISON!"

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

"DRUNKEN CLEAVING HOOK PALM!"

"BACCHUS!"

"SHEATHED SWORD!"

"KAGURA!"

"GATHER! RIVER OF LIGHT THAT GUIDES FAIRIES! SHINE! TO DESTORY THE FANGS OF EVIL! FAIRY GLITTER!" I don't even know how Rip managed to remember that let alone say it all before Myst got it.

"CANA ALBERONA!"

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"WOOD-MAKE VIOLENT APPROACH!"

"Eto…Laki?"

"Hai! ICE-MAKE MOUSE!"

"LYON VASTIA!"

"MEMORY MAKE!"

"RUFUS LORE!"

"HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS!"

"CHELIA BLENDY!"

"WATER NEBULA!"

"JUVIA LOCKSER!"

"DEMON SITRI!"

"MIRAJANE STRAUSS!"

"HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: GRAND CHARIOT!"

"MYSTOGAN!"

"GRAVITY CHANGE!"

"RISLEY LAW!"

"WATER DRAGON ROOAAAR!"

"HA! RIP!"

"URANO METRIA!"

"LUCY HEARTIFILA!"

"YEP! Well done Myst you got all 20 with 3.7 seconds to spare!"

"Yes! That's my PB!"

"Congrats!"

"Well?" Rip asked me.

Blink.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

"OMG THAT LOOKS SO FUN LETS PLAY!"

"I thought you would say that." Rip smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later…<strong>

We were totally hooked on this game. It was so much fun whether you were the one guessing or not.

"Hey let's invent a new game!" Alec suggested.

"Like what?" was Kai's reply.

"How about Guess the Magic?" Alec said.

"So like, Guess the Mage except with magic?" Rip piped up.

"Not quite, but it's pretty similar." Alec began to explain. "So three people sit next to each other and we'll use a light pen to write the name of a magic above them. And the three people have to ask yes or no questions like, 'Am I used by a mage in Fairy Tail?'. If you ask a question and the answer is yes, then you get another go. The round finishes after the last person guesses theirs. After that 3 new people do it."

"Ah, sou ka." Myst said thoughtfully. "Let's do it!"

"Wendy, Alec, Myst," The three turned to me as I said their names. "You're up first."

"Ok." They said as we shifted seats.

"Blaze, will you do the honours?"

"I certainly will." He said as he took out his light pen.

10 seconds later…

"AHAHAHAHHA BLAZE YOU'RE A GENIUS!" The three seated fumed and rest of us were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Wendy used Titan Magic (Master Makarov's), Alec used Vegetable Magic (Beth's magic) and Myst – I could just not stop laughing at Myst's - I mean she used Lightning God Slayer Magic which was the magic that a mage known greatly for his amazing singing. Yes. SHE WAS ORGA FOR MAVIS' SAKE!

"What is it? What's so funny?" Myst was looking pretty pissed.

"Nothing!" We composed ourselves and sat back in our seats.

"Start guessing!" Rip chimed.

"Is my magic used by a girl we know?" Wendy asked.

"Nope!"

"Is my magic used by a girl we know?" Alec asked.

"Yup!"

"Is she in Fairy Tail?"

"Nope!"

"Is my magic used by a boy we know?" Myst asked.

"Yup!" And we burst into peals of laughter again.

"Is he in Fairy Tail?"

"Nope!"

"Is the mage that uses my magic in Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked

"Yup!"

"Is he a teenager?"

"Nope!"

"Is she around our age?"Alec asked.

"Yep!"

"Is she from Lamia Scale?"

"Nope!"

"Does he use a makers magic?" Mysty asked.

"Nope!"

**3 hours later…**

Blaze rubbed his cheek where Myst had punched him when she had found out who the owner of her magic was.

"Why am I always the one getting injured.." he said with a pout

"Because," Myst replied, "You're the most idiotic out of all of us."

Blaze pouted even more from the fact that Myst showed him no compassion

"We're nearly there!" Alec said, looking out the window.

"Awesome!" Rip jumped up and down.

"Oh, I just remembered…" Wendy looked up from her conversation with Romeo.

"What is it?" I asked

"Time is almost up…" she said.

And as if on cue, Rip and Alec suddenly stopped what they were doing and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Aqua POV<p>

"YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT US ALL SHARING ONE ROOM?!"

"NO, I MADE THAT UP TO MAKE YOU ALL PACK FASTER! I DIDN'T REALISE THAT IT WAS TRUE! I WASN'T LISTENING EITHER!"

The rest of us stood in our new room watching, as Alec, Haru, Blaze and the normally calm Kibo all panicking after they realised that the old man that had given us the tickets had told us that we would all have to sleep in the one room. Alec was curled up in a fetal position, rocking back and forth, Haru was hiding under a blanket on the floor muttering to himself, Blaze was hiding under the coffee table also in a fetal position with his eyes squeeze shut while Kibo was flying in circles around the ceiling with his eyes shut yelling, "NOO WHY DID I HAVE TO BE RIGHT?!"

We all stood there laughing for a second before Kai moved to kneel next to Alec, putting her hand on his back in an attempt to comfort him, Rip moved to Haru, peeking under the blanket at him, whispering words of comfort and Myst went to where Blaze was under the table and held out her hand for him to grab so she could pull him out. I flew up to where Kibo was flying like crazy around the ceiling and waited till he got near me then jumped and caught him, pulling him back so he would stop flying around.

While we were trying to calm the boys down Wendy, Romeo and Happy were literally rolling around laughing while Charle had a smirk on her face.

Thankfully, we managed to calm them down and only then did I take a good look around the room. It was a reasonable large room with 3 bunk beds and one double bed couch. There was also a door that led to a bathroom and another that led to a walk in wardrobe where there were towels and extra blankets and pillows. The beds were all set around the edges of the room with the couch in the middle, a coffee table and a tv in front of it.

* * *

><p>Blaze POV<p>

"I CALL DIBS ON THAT TOP BUNK!" Haru yelled, running to one of the bunk beds, climbing up and setting himself on the top bunk.

"I CALL DIBS ON THAT BOTTOM BUNK!" Rip yelled right after, running to the same bunk bed, with Aqua right behind her.

"I CALL DIBS ON THAT TOP BUNK!" Kai yelled running to the bed near ours.

"THAT BOTTOM BUNK IS OURS!" Alec yelled as he and Kibo ran and jumped onto the bottom bunk, right under Kai's.

"WENDY AND I CALL DIBS ON THAT BUNK!" Romeo yelled, pulling Wendy to the last bunk bed with Charle right behind them and of course, Happy right behind her.

And that left Myst and I. Standing in the middle of the room. Soon realisation hit me. I had to share a bed. With Myst. For a week. I felt my face heat up and I knew it was bright red.

"DAMN YOU GUYS! WHY DIDN'T I CALL DIBS FAST ENOUGH?!" I yelled.

I noticed Myst's face fall. "If you didn't want to sleep next to me you could have just said..." She whispered.  
>I looked at her shocked, "No Myst, that's not what I meant-"<p>

"Hey!" Romeo interrupted me, "How about some dinner? I'm starved! Aren't you guys?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Haru then exclaimed, grabbing Rip's arm, he ran out of the room, everyone else not far behind.

I was about to follow when he noticed Myst still standing where she was with a sad look still on her face. I stepped close to her and grabbed her hand as she looked up at me, surprised.

"That wasn't what I meant." I said solemnly to her, staring straight into her eyes, "I really don't mind sleeping next to you." A smile grew on her face, "That is as long as you don't kick in your sleep." I said with a grin. She punched my arm playfully and laughed as I cried out in mock pain.

"No promises." She said with a grin.

We stood there grinning at each other before I stepped back, holding my hand out to her and bowing slightly.

"Shall we, Milady?" I said as courteously as I could manage. She giggled again.

"Yes we shall." She said, placeing her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. And with that we went out to dinner. It was almost like a date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ro: NIRVANA CUTENESS OVERDOSE!**

**Sum: Did someone say Overdose?**

**Ro: Oh gods...**

**Sum: *insert FANGIRLING about exo here***

**Ro: Crap, that was not a good idea...well, whatever, please R&R, we'll update at 5 reviews (we've already got three)! Cyaz!**


	16. Of Dinner Dates & Late Reactions

**A/N**

**Ro: YOSH!**

**Sum: As promised, here is the 15th chappy!**

**Charle: Good thing you got it in on time.**

**Sum & Ro: PRAISE FROM CHARLE! OMG! *HIGHFIVE***

**Ro: Anyways, thanks to all our reviewers, shout out to: Leafeon51, Guest-chan, Zay-chan, and our dear alpaca friend Merry! To answer your question, some time in about 8 or 9 chappies, so yea, hold on till then!**

**Happy: Of course, thanks to our readers too!**

**Ro: Honto, honto! This would not have been possible without all your support!**

**Sum: To celebrate, this chapter is extra long!**

**Ro: Hit the disclaimer Happy!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum & Ro do not own Fairy Tail! They do however, own this awesome chappy!**

**Charle: Well, what are you waiting for? Read on!**

* * *

><p>Alec POV<p>

The dining room was an extremely large but cozy looking room on the top two floors of the building that visitors stayed in. The top floor had a retractable ceiling that they opened on nice nights and you could sit and eat under the sky.

Luckily for us, it was a starry night and they had opened the ceiling. They took us to a circular table of 12, the exceeds got chairs which made them all pretty happy, especially Happy (pun intended xD).

We all sat around, Kai on my right with Rip next to her with Haru next to her, then Blaze, Myst, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Charle, Aqua and finally Kibo who was on my left.

Once we were all seated, something that probably made everyone's night happened; The waiter informed us that our voucher meant that everything we ate, did and used at this hotel was free.

Happy, Aqua, Haru, Blaze, Romeo and Rip all exploded first.

"FREE FISH!" Happy and Aqua both yelled.

"FREE!" Kai, Charle, Wendy, Kibo and I yelled.

"FOOOD!" Haru, Blaze, Romeo and Rip all yelled.

***five seconds later***

"AWESOME FREE FOOD!" Myst yelled a bit late.

"Late reaction much Myst?" The rest of us sweat-dropped.

"Hehe..." She laughed nervously.

The waiter had been standing there the whole time, I couldn't imagine what he must have been thinking about how weird and crazy we were.

"Would you like your menus now?" He asked politely.

"Yes please." Kibo said being probably the most responsible in our group despite being a cat.

The waiter nodded and handed out 6 menus, one between every two people, I shared mine with Kai.

"Hmm...It all sounds so delicious think I'm gonna get the Barbequed Chicken with hot chips on the side." She said with a grin.

"I think I'm gonna get...Meatballs with mashed potato." I said.

Soon the waiter came back and asked for our orders, Kai and I gave him ours first, followed by Rip who said Spaghetti Bolognese with Edamame, Haru ordered Smoked Salmon with a salad on the side, Blaze ordered Fish and Chips, Myst ordered Miso Soup with Edamame, Happy and Aqua ordered ten raw fish each and Charle and Kibo ordered one cooked fish each. Once he had left with our orders, we all began chatting about the Grand Magic Games.

"When Natsu-nii defeated both Rogue and Sting by himself!" Romeo said excitedly

"Yeah but right before that he fought Gajeel for no reason and threw him down into the mine!" Charle said.

"Though Natsu fighting Sabertooth's twin dragons were cool, Erza in Pandemonium was just amazing." Kai stated in awe.

"What about when Cana used Fairy Glitter on the MPF and got like over 9999!" Rip said

"What about when Laxus fought the whole of Raven Tail by himself and won!" Haru said.

"What about when Gray defeated Rufus!" I said.

"Wendy, you were really awesome too!" Myst said.

"Yeah, but Lucy-san would have been just as awesome if those Raven Tail idiots hadn't cheated." She said shyly.

"Yeah, but if that hadn't happened to Lucy, I don't think Natsu would have fought as hard as he did." Happy said innocently.

The girls all giggled at that, "Natsu and Lucy make quite a cute couple, don't you think?" Kai said with a nearly evil glint in her eyes.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Kai is turning into Mira?" Romeo then said.

"MWAHAHA" Kai let out a random evil laugh while the rest of us burst out laughing. Right then the food arrived. We all began digging in, and kept chatting about Fairy Tail, our Idols, a bunch of random things.

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner in their room…<strong>

Kaisha's POV

"So, do you guys get it?" Rip said

Haru, Alec, Blaze, Romeo, Wendy, Charle, Aqua, Happy and Kibo stared at us blankly, clearly having not understood what we had just explained.

"Ok, let's go through this slowly." I said.

"We all sit in a circle and throw around this ball made of water that I have made." Rip said

"Now on the ball are questions that I have written down with my shadow magic." Myst said.

"So we throw this ball around and when you catch it, you have to answer the question that your right thumb has landed on." I said

"We have already written down 12 embarrassing questions on the ball, they each disappear once they have been read out." Rip said

"So do you understand now?" I said

"OHHH! Yeah! Let's play!"

"Wait, how is Myst able to write on your bubble, wouldn't it pop?" Charle asked.

"Cuz, all of our magics are compatible because of how long we have known each other, they are able to merge without negatively affecting each other." I said.

"Look at Kai being all smart! Ah! I'm so proud!" Rip exclaimed dramatically, throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a genius." I flicked my hair, "Now come on, lets start playing." I said.

We all sat down in a circle and I threw the ball in a random direction. **(A/N Don't even ask us how, okay, just roll with it (tumbleweed))**

To his surprise, Alec caught it.

"What now?" He questioned.

"Look at your right thumb, what is the question that its on?" Myst said.

He carefully turned the ball to look at where his thumb was and read the question out loud.

"If you could become one person in the room for one day, who would it be and why?"

"Well?" I said.

"Hmm...probably Kibo, or Happy cuz they can fly and stuff..."

"Kay, now throw it somewhere." Rip said.

He threw the ball randomly and it landed in...Myst's hands.

She looked at where her right thumb was and read it out.

"If you were stranded on an island with one person of the opposite gender, who would you choose?"

Rip and I giggled.

"Well..." She searched for an answer"

"Well...?" Rip and I elbowed her with grins on our faces.

She blushed, suddenly she got an idea "Happy!"

"It has to be human." I said.

"It doesn't say that!" She said.

"We say that!" Rip and I said in unison, everyone else nodding their heads in agreement except for Myst and Blaze. Myst's face was bright red and she had a dark aura surrounding her.

"Majority rules!" Rip said singsongy.

"Blaze..." She muttered

"What? We didn't hear you!" I said

"I SAID BLAZE!" She shouted out of annoyance. Then her face turned even more crimson. "I will so get you guys back for this..." She said, with a glare on her face.

We grinned at her and I noticed Alec and Haru nudge Blaze who was also bright red.

Myst then threw the ball straight at Rip's face which only made the rest of us laugh harder. Rip picked up the ball and read the question.

"If you had to be stuck in a small room with one person of the opposite gender, who would you pick?"

Myst's grin grew wider.

"Um..." She started.

Myst and I grinned at each other as we noticed Haru go bright red and look at anything except Rip.

"Yeah...?" Myst said, an evil grin on her face.

"The no exceed thing counts here too doesn't it?" She asked

"Majority rules!" Myst said, mimicking what Rip had said earlier.

"Fine then." She took a breath and stuck her chin up "I would choose Haru." She said, her head held high, attempting to look calm and ignoring our laughs. She then held the ball and threw it, making it land in Blaze's hands.

He read his question out loud.

"Who would you love to...date...out of everyone in this room..."

Haru grinned at him, nudging him with his elbow making Blaze throw a glare at him.

"I would choose..." He looked at Haru who was still nudging him and grinning.

He grinned as an idea formed in his head.

"I choose Rip!" He said. The grin from Haru's face disappeared.

"Who, me?" Rip said, looking genuinely confused.

"Yes! I have always been secretly in love with you!" Blaze said dramatically, even standing up, reaching one hand out to her and placing one hand on his heart for more effect.

"Why you..." Haru started before lunging at Blaze, starting a mini brawl between the two while the rest of us laughed at both Blaze and at how jealous Haru was. Alec finally pulled the two apart, Blaze still laughing.

"I'm joking!" He said still laughing, "I would choose Myst." He said, calming himself down till he only had a grin on his face. Myst turned red but smiled at him, which he returned. Blaze then threw the ball making it land in Aqua's paws. **(Sum: Don't even ask where her thumbs are... just roll with it.)**

"Describe your weirdest dream? Hmm...OOH! Well, I was in an ocean, surrounded by tons and tons of fish! And there was every type there too! Salmon, tuna, trout, sardines, cod, flounder, bass, baramundi, goldfish, catfish-"

"CATFISH?! WHERE?!" Happy suddenly yelled, running to Charle and hiding behind her.

"Tomcat?" Charle said "Are you afraid of catfish?"

"CATFISH ARE MADE OUT OF CATS!"

The rest of us giggled quietly as we watched Charle reassure Happy that catfish were not in fact made out of cats. We then all laughed as Happy decided to hug her in relief, causing Charle's face to turn crimson.

After managing to calm down herself, Aqua continued, "Well, my dream basically had tons of fish and I got to eat all of them, it was heaven..." She said dreamily. She then threw the ball in a random direction, making it land in Kibo's paws.

"If you could have any magic excluding your current one, what would you pick?" he read out loud, "Well...probably Nullification Magic, because it pretty much renders your opponents magic abilities useless." I noticed Charle nodded in agreement while Aqua seemed to be discussing the seemingly interesting topic of fish with Happy. Kibo then threw the ball and it landed in the unsuspecting hands of Wendy.

"Open Truth..." She read out, getting worried as the rest of us grinned wickedly.

After whispering quietly we all agreed on a question which I said out loud.

"How many stuffed toys do you have?"

"Oh!" Wendy rushed over to her suitcase and dragged it towards the circle. She unlocked it and we gaped.

"THEY'RE SHOOOOUUU FRUFFFFYYYY!" Rip and I leapt for the suitcase, only to be 'BACK YOU FEINDS!'d by Wendy.

After all the commotion, we settled down. "Vanilla is my favourite." Wendy said, pointing to a cream coloured bear. "Then comes Pengu." A penguin. "Then Merino." A sheep. "Then Daffodil." A coffee coloured bear. "Then…"

*3 mins later*

"And then my least favourite is BeiBei." One of the Mascots.

"But I still love her all the same!"

"Wow your toy collection is huge!" Rip said in awe.

"Yeah, I collect them and I've never thrown away any one I've come across." She started to put her toys back in but I saw doll that she still hadn't shown the group.

"Wait Wendy," I said reaching over. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" She panicked and slammed the case shut, barely missing my fingers.

"It's not 'nothing' if you react like that." I grinned mischievously and signaled for Rip and Myst to back me up. They jumped and tackled her to the ground and tickled her like mad people. **(Sum: Well, we are mad people so yeah…back to the story!)**

"No…please don't….op…that!" She managed to get out between giggles.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be so embarrassing that she didn't want anyone to find out. I opened the case and…"OH MY GODS WENDY THAT IS SO CUTE!" I squealed like a mad fangirl.

"What is it?" Rip asked, releasing Wendy from her torture.

"AHHHHHH THAT IS ADORABLE!"

Myst came over as well and looked at it.

"OMG WENDY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY MADE A ROMEO DOLL!"

"Gah!" Wendy blushed 10 shades of red. "I didn't make it! Juvia did!"

"Well you still kept it…" Rip started.

"…and Juvia made it for _you_!" I finished teasingly.

"I said that I keep all the dolls that I come across.." Wendy muttered quietly but no one was listening. Rip, Aqua, Myst and I were jumping up and down squealing at how adorable Wendy was and how much she and Romeo were blushing.

Alec, Blaze, Haru & Happy were all full out laughing at Romeo, patting him on the back occasionally. While Charle & Kibo were both attempting to hide their laughs behind their paws, failing miserably.

In the middle of all the chaos, Wendy silently and carefully picked up the Romeo doll, gently placing it back in its place in case. She felt a pair of eyes on her, looking up her eyes collided with dark blue ones. Romeo gave her a small smile, silently reassuring her that it was all right. She gave him a small smile back, and waited until the rest of them calmed down before throwing the ball again, making it land in Charle's paws.

"What is your secret talent?" She read out loud.

Wendy grinned, apparently knowing her talent as Charle sighed and began to explain.

"You see, my secret talent is actually..." She took another breath, "That I can eat 53 fish in one sitting." She said quickly.

We all blinked.

Once...

Twice...

"YAYYYY CHARLEE WE CAN EAT FISH TOGETHER!" Happy yelled, throwing his arms around her and hugging her. The rest of us smiled as instead of pushing him away Charle smiled and hugged him back.

"Well...that was unexpected.." Rip said.

"Who would have thought that Charle actually liked fish.." Alec said.

"I wonder why she hid it." Myst said.

"Probably because she wanted to keep up her reputation of being smart and sensible and being able to eat 53 fish in one sitting kind of ruins that." I explained.

"OH LOOK AT KAI BEING ALL SMART AGAIN! I'M SO PROUD!" Rip said again, throwing her arms around me and literally squeezing me to near-death.

Charle then threw the ball, making it land in Haru's hands.

"If you could be invisible for one whole day what is the first thing you would do?" He read out loud.

"I would...infiltrate Fairy Hills and sneak up and scare all the girls!" He said with a grin. Alec and Blaze burst out laughing, Alec punching Haru in the arm while laughing, Romeo brofisting Haru while Blaze threw his arm around Haru's shoulders. The rest of us girls stared at them.

Before anyone could blink, Rip appear behind Haru with her arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock, squeezing in a not-so-playful way.

"Are you sure you wanna go there Haru?" She asked in a sweet yet menacing voice.

I moved to Alec, throwing my arm around his neck, "Yeah, are you guys sure about that?" I said equally as sweet yet menacingly.

I noticed Wendy go over to Romeo, using puppy dog eyes at him, saying "You wouldn't do that, would you Romeo?" which made Romeo back away, completely affected by her innocent face.

I also saw Myst simply look at Blaze with her you-obviously-have-a-death-wish glare, which as expected, scared the tartarus out of him.

Haru's face was turning slightly purple as Rip squeezed which made Alec panic. "N-no, we would never do that, it was just a stupid idea."

"Yeah!" Blaze managed to get out while Romeo simply nodded, unable to even speak because of Wendy.

"Good." Rip said with a smile and we all released the boys from their torture. I then noticed Happy, Kibo, Charle and Aqua rolling around laughing at the whole scene.

After recovering from his near death situation moments ago, Haru picked up the ball and threw it, making it land in Romeo's hands.

"Who was your first love?" he read out loud.

"Ooooh" Rip, Aqua and I said teasingly.

His face turned crimson and I saw him glance at Wendy then look away.

"Well...it was when I was 4...there was this girl called...Sora." He said, pausing before he said her name...almost as if he was thinking of what her name was, "My dad was out on a job and I was hanging out at Fairy Tail and I wanted to go outside to get some fresh air.

When I walked out, I heard screaming and I ran towards the sound and found two boys my age threatening a young girl also around my age. One side of her face was bright red and I guessed that they probably had slapped her when she screamed.

I told them to get away from her but they wouldn't listen. So I beat them up. Then I got a good look at her and realised that she was really pretty."

I then noticed Romeo look over at Wendy who was avoiding looking at him, staring at the floor instead with a sad look on her face as Romeo continued. "She told me her name and we were friends for a while until she and her family disappeared one day. Just like that. Without a word. She had an older brother that I looked up to too. Kasai. They all just left."

That story made me sad, but when I thought about it, Sora & Kasai...Sky & Fire...why did they seem familiar. I noticed Myst had her 'thinking' look on, she must have been thinking about it too. But before I could think about it more, Romeo threw the ball in Happy's direction who jumped up and caught it in his paws.

"If you were granted one wish, what would it be? No wishing for more wishes!"

"Fish right?" We all said.

"No, I can tell when someone really likes fish, and although he like it a lot, there's something he loves more. Or rather, someone." said Aqua

"Could it be?" Rip said.

"Charle?" I said, catching on.

"You seriously didn't notice?" Myst banged our heads together.

"Well you have late reaction too!" Rip said.

"Yeah, remember at dinner?" I said.

"What happened?" she looked confused.

We sighed. "You-" we started.

"Oh I remember now!" Myst smacked her forehead.

"See what we mean?"

"Anyways," We turned back to Happy

**(Ro: Somehow he had still not answered during this conversation)**

"Well I guess," Happy said. "I would wish, for Charle to accept my fish!"

"That rhymes!" I sang. "So it must be true!"

"Murphy's Law!" Rip added.

**(Ro: Again, nothing else had happened yet, we will explain the Murphy's Law later.)**

Charle, obviously, blushed a considerable shade of red.

"You llllllliiike each other!" Aqua, Wendy, Rip and I chorused.

"Urasai…" Charle managed to get out.

Happy's usually blue face turned the same shade of red as Charle as everyone's attention turned to him and Charle. Happy then took a fish out of nowhere and offered it to Charle.

Who to everyone's surprise, accepted it, her face turning even more crimson when Happy proceeded to jump up and down, ecstatic that his wish had actually come true. We all grinned that their cute moment before I realised that I was the only one left, and if I remembered correctly, the last question was not one I wanted to answer.

"*yawn* So that was a fun game wasn't it?" I said stretching my arms, "We should probably go to bed now-"

"Not so fast Kai." Rip interrupted me a slightly creepy evil grin on her face.

"There's still one more person left." Myst said, her face taking on an evil smile too.

"There is?" I said laughing nervously

"Yes, come on Kai, it's your turn." They both said in unison, taking the ball from Happy and throwing it at me. On instinct, I caught it. I sighed, giving up, there was no use now, they wouldn't let me rest till I answered the question, so might as well get it over with.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" I read out loud.

My most embarrassing moment... I thought. My face then turned bright red as I remembered a specific moment. I glanced at Myst and Rip who had both been there and realised that they both knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"Well...er...um.."I began,

"If you don't tell them we will!" Rip and Myst chorused.

"Fine!" I said. Taking a deep breath I began. "You see, when I was 11 and Myst and Rip were 10, our parents had taken us to Moonlight Park, a really popular amusement park with tons of fun rides and games and food-"

"Yeah yeah, come on Kai, get to the good part!" Rip said impatiently.

"Well, I had to go to the bathroom, and there were very few of them in the park for some stupid reason. Myst, Rip and I were waiting outside them, waiting to go in and all the female ones were taken but there was one male one that wasn't. And the male line for the bathroom was empty. And I really had to go. And Myst and Rip convinced me to go in."

At that I shot them a quick glare. "They said that if I came back out quickly, no one would notice. So I went in." I had been speed talking and I slowed down to find Myst and Rip failing at trying to cover their laughs.

"You see, there was this boy that we had met at the park at one of the rides that I had kind of gotten a crush on... and well, when I came out of the boys bathroom, he was standing there and well, it was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life."

I finished, waiting for each of their reactions. Rip, Myst, Wendy, Aqua, Haru, Blaze, Romeo and Happy were literally rolling around laughing, Charle and Kibo were both fighting their laughs and Alec had a mixture of confusion, jealousy and amusement on his face. I caught his eye and smiled shyly at him and he smiled softly back at me.

Once the rest of them had calmed down we finally decided to go to sleep. I noticed that Myst and Blaze both didn't bother stuffing pillows between them before going to sleep. They both didn't seem as awkward as I thought they would have been about sleeping in the same bed. As I lay down to sleep I thought of Alec's reaction to my most embarrassing moment. He had actually been jealous of a guy I had met once and had had a slight crush on two years ago. For some reason, that thought made me smile, I couldn't wait for the dance, it was definitely going to be interesting, to say the least, especially since Mira was helping out...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: SO!**

**Ro: HOW WAS IT?**

**Sum: WAS IT AMAZING-**

**Ro: -OR WHAT?! LOL #selfcompliments**

**Sum: *sigh* You and your hashtags Ro.**

**Ro: Thank you, I know, I'm fabulous. *flicks hair***

**Sum: Anyways, the Murphys Law thing was cos in year 5 & 6, our choir teacher was called Ms Murphy and she always said "If it rhymes, it must be true! Murphy's Law!"**

**Ro: Cos of the fact there is actually something called Murphy's Law so yea. #backstory #deep OMG HASHTAG DEEP *breaks into song* HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO WATCH A BLUEBIRD DROP FROM A TREE AND TAKE TO THE AIR? ME NEITHER. HAVE YOU EVER-**

**Sum: Yeah I think thats enough sugar for you Ro. Btw Hashtag Deep is actually a song by Bo Burnham and we do not own it whatsoever!**

**Ro: Yup! Anyways, tell us what you think and at 10 reviews, we shall post the next chappy!**

**Sum: Cyaz!**


	17. One Hell Of A Morning I

**A/N**

**Ro: OK WE ARE SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE WHAT, A MONTH OR TWO?**

**Sum: TO ALL YOU READERS WHO ARE STILL FOLLOWING THIS, WE ARE SO SORRY!**

**Ro: WE TECHNICALLY DID WE'D POST AT 10 REVIEWS BUT COME ON MERRY, THAT'S JUST NOT FAIR.**

**Charle: Geez, I can't believe you only posted it after she threatened to take you nose.**

**Ro: MY NOSE IS BEAUTIFUL. DONT DISS THE NOSE GURRRLLL**

**Sum: I wonder why you're so hyped up right now...**

**Happy: *hides behind a cushion***

**Sum: ...oookkay then. Charle! Hit the disclaimer please!**

**Charle: Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! Pretty much all they own right now is this really overdue chapter (which is still extremely short) and Ro's half-finished lino block which is kind of dew tomorrow.**

**Ro: #PROCRASTINATION LEVEL: EXTREME**

**Happy: To the story! **

* * *

><p>Romeo's POV<p>

I woke up to unexpected silence. I looked across to where everyone was crowding around Haru's bed. Blaze was on the bed and everyone else was using their magic to boost them up to see. Well, everyone as in Alec, Myst, Kai, Kibo, Happy & Charle. Well technically the exceeds were flying but you get the gist.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Shhhhh!" Everyone said…except for Charle because she was…hyper?

"THIS IS GONNA BE HILARIOUS!" she said, no, gushed as she flew around.

"Um..what's up with Charle?"

"Heheheh…" Happy said nervously. "It must have been the sugar I put in that fish yesterday…."

"So basically you drugged her." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, basically."

By now I had dragged myself to where everyone was crowding around. "Oh. My. Mavis."

"Shush, I'm trying to concentrate." Blaze responded, paying close attention to what he was doing.

"Do you really need to concentrate when you're drawing on someone's face?"

"Yes! I have to get it perfectly unperfect!"

"How does that even work?!" Kai asked in frustration.

"Also it's imperfect." Kibo pointed out.

"Doesn't matter!"

"Guys," Myst spoke slowly. "You do realise that Haru and Rip are both going to kill us when they wake up?"

We all stopped.

"Wait, I get Haru but why Rip?" Blaze asked, confused.

"Uh, maybe the face that you wrote Harip surrounded with love hearts on his left cheek?"

"Oh yeah, that…well for the record, Kai forced me." Blaze said.

"You just realized?!" I asked in disbelief. "What's with the ship name anyway?"

"HEY! IF I SHIP IT AND GIVE IT A SHIP NAME, EVERYONE SHIPS IT. GOT IT?" Kai shouted with a glare.

"Hai…" The rest of us except Blaze (who was 'concentrating') nodded, scared by the wrath of the lighting make mage.

"Eh, it'll be worth it." Blaze shrugged.

"You brave brave soul," Kai said dramatically. "You will probably not make it out alive. I mean, have you seen Rip when she's angry?"

"Actually I have." Blaze reminded her. "Remember when we first met?"

"Well you might wanna multiply that by 300 times because that was nowhere near her real power." Myst pointed out.

"So basically her real power is equivalent to that of Natsu-nii's when she's angry?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kai confirmed.

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating…" Blaze laughed but I'm pretty sure he was pretty scared. "Anyways, behold my masterpiece!" He sat back to let everyone get a good look.

"Wow." Is all we could say. Then we all burst into laughter. Well for Charle it went along the lines of 'AHAHAHHATHDACSHBEAUSHIPHULAHAHHAHAH'.

Suddenly Rip began to stir. "Guys, what's with all the noise?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"NANDEMONAI!" We all shouted on impulse and moved to cover Haru's face.

"Doesn't look like nothing…" She got out of her bed and put her hands on her hips. "Move aside."

"Eto…the weather's nice today isn't it?" Aqua tried.

"Yes, it's very nice, now STEP ASIDE." We reluctantly shuffled aside, Blaze shuffled so back he fell off the bed onto Myst. We prepared to face Rip's wrath.

Instead, she just started laughing. "OH MY GODS THIS IS AMAZING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

We all breathed a collective sigh since she had not seen the-

"Hey what does 'harip' stand for?" We stopped short.

"U-uh, well, umm…" Blaze struggled.

"Yes?" Rip asked a little too politely if you ask me. "Could it have anything to do with 2 certain names?" Well crap.

"Uhh-TAKE KAI!" Blaze literally pushed Kai at Rip as a sacrifice and bolted out of the room. Well he tried to.

Rip used her magic to block the door and was surrounded by dark blue aura. "Kimitachi….." She said darkly.

"Hehehehe…" We all laughed nervously.

"So which one of you came up with this oh so delightful ship name?" Rip pounded her fist into her palm.

"KA-" Blaze was cut off by a sudden jab in the side, courtesy of Myst.

"Try not to get any of our friends killed by our other friend, Blaze!" She slightly hissed to him.

"Well right now, it's kinda kill or be killed, Myst!" He exclaimed quietly (however that works).

"Uhh, guys, I think we have a bigger problem here…" Alec pointed out.

Oh no. We all slowly turned around, and our fears were confirmed. Haru was awake. This was gonna be one hell of a morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: Ahhh I see why you're so high Ro, I though I saw Happy put some sugar in your midnight snacks...**

**Ro: IT'S KOOL I'VE CRUSTACEANED NOW. MOSTLY.**

**Sum: Righhhht. **

**Ro: ANYWAYS WE WOULD BE SO GRATEFUL IF U LEFT A REVIEW IN THE DESCRIPTION, IF U CAN'T BE STUFFED TO TYPE HEAPS OF WORDS JUST FOLLOW THIS KEY:  
>:) - liked it<br>****:D - loved it  
>:( - didn't like it<br>D: - hated it  
>:\ - neutral<br>:P - found it funny  
>xD - wanna see the next chappy ASAP<strong>

**Sum: Yeah and if you fave and follow that would make us so happy!**

**Ro: Till next week,**

**Sum & Ro: Matta ne!**


	18. One Hell Of A Morning II

**A/N**

**Ro: OKAY. WE'RE BACK.**

**Sum: WE KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE 10 YEARS AGAIN AND WE'RE REALLY SORRY.**

**Charle: If you were sorry you would have updated sooner.**

***Merry nodding in the background***

**Sum & Ro: Hehehe...woops?**

**Happy: Well, at least we're halfway there to saving Ro's scrunchie!**

**Ro: Unless Merry destroys it first...AHEM, I mean, yea!**

**Sum: Well anyways, to the disclaimer!**

**Charle: Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail! In fact, some of their possessions are being held hostage if they don't update so...**

**Sum & Ro: TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Happy: AYE!**

* * *

><p>Haru's POV<p>

Ok, first things first. I did NOT ask to be woken with all my teammates crowding around my bed. However, I was not the least surprised.

"So uh, what's going on here?" I questioned, taking in the scene. Rip was practically glowering dark blue and the door was sealed with water. Everyone had a pretty scared look on their face apart from Myst, who looked indifferent to the situation apart from holding back a Blaze who had a sharpie in his hand. Wait…I'm the last one to get up, everyone else is either looking at me or Rip with a scared expression and knowing Blaze's tendency to draw on peoples faces when they're sleeping…

Crap.

Creating a vine from my palm, I used it to grab a small conveniently placed mirror on the ground. I actually don't know what I expected but this was around the extremity that I thought he would go to. I thought it was pretty normal and not that bad so why did Rip look like she was going to kill Blaze and Kai?

Then I saw it. 'Harip'.

"Blaze I will END you." I said as I got up.

"Holy muffins we're screwed." I heard Romeo mutter.

"G-guys I think we should all calm down and talk about this?" Wendy tried, getting more unsure with every word.

Might have been due to both me and Rip cornering Blaze and Kai with maniacal faces and dark auras with our respective colours.

"I think we should give them the punishment they deserve don't you Rip?" I asked Rip, feeling my inner demonic self come out.

"Yes, lets." She replied.

Before we could kill anyone, I heard a clear "Shadow Lapse!" Which pretty much knocked out me and Rip.

* * *

><p>Wendy's POV<p>

"G-good job Myst!" Kai said a bit shakily.

"Y-yeah I thought I was gonna have to b-bam and pow t-them into the g-ground.." Blaze was clearly still frozen **(Sum: Wait for it… Ro: STANDIN, FROZEN, IN THIS LAND OF CHOSEN!)** from fear.

"You're welcome," Myst said. "Idiots." She added.

"Ok my turn!" I came forward and activated my powers. Kneeling down before Rip and Haru, I concentrated on moving the memories of this morning to the back of their minds.

"What are you doing?" Romeo asked.

"Making their memories of this morning fuzzy." I explained. "Wouldn't want another episode of 'Rip and Haru tries to kill Blaze and Kai' when they wake up now would we?"

"Ha you're right." He agreed.

"K now move them back so they don't suspect anything." I instructed.

Myst and Kai carefully lifted Rip back onto her bed while Alec pretty much just raised a platform with his magic and dumped Haru on his bed.

Blaze used his magic to erase all the Sharpie marks from Haru's face.

They woke up a few minutes later and showed no sign of waking up earlier.

My magic had worked. Yes!

After we all brushed our teeth, we got ready to go eat.

We went down the corridor to the dining hall and gasped at the food in the buffet area. There was practically every food ever imaginable and to Happy and Aqua's delight there was-

"FISH!" The two blue exceeds flew over to the fish, greedily stuffing their faces. "OH GLORIOUS AND WONDERFUL FISH!"

We headed over and grabbed a plate each, filled them with food and sat down at a table for 8, the exceeds sitting on the table.

I looked around at everyone's plates. Most of us had reasonably normal breakfasts. However, Rip had 10 glasses of water and Alec's plate was piled up with rocks and dirt. ("It's the normal diet of an elemental dragon slayer!") And needless to say, Happy's and Aqua's plates were piled high with fish.

Then after 'breakfast', we decided to split up into 3 groups to explore the resort. The groups were as follows: Group 1; Alec, Kai, Blaze and Myst, Group 2; Haru, Rip, Kibo and Aqua, and Group 3; Happy, Charle, Romeo and I. We decided to meet up at the dining hall at 12:00 for lunch. We said our goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: Yeah, its kinda short**

**Ro: But don't worry, the next chapter will have TOOOOOOOONNNSS of fluffy Rowen and Chappy moments**

**Sum: Written by yours truly xD**

**Ro: Of course xD, we will finish the next chapter ASAP and post it probably within the coming week. **

**Charle: Key word being probably...**

**Ro: HUSH CHILD, IT WILL BE POSTED WITHIN THE WEEK.**

**Sum: WHAT SHE SAID. HAPPY AGREES WITH US DON'T YOU HAPPY?**

**Happy: YEAH! Wait, what am I agreeing to?**

**Charle: *facepalm***

**Ro: Anyways, we will update soon, see you then!**

**Sum: Ja ne!**


	19. Haunted Houses, Confusion & Comfort

**A/N  
><strong>

**Ro: WE'RE BACK!**

**Sum: TOLD YOU WE WOULD UPDATE WITHIN THE WEEK!**

**Ro: I feel so accomplished...**

**Charle: Good job xD**

**Ro: You're damn right**

**Sum: Anyways, without further ado (is that what you say? I dunno) disclaimer Happy!**

**Happy: Aye! Sum and Ro do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Ro: Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Romeo POV<p>

"Ne, Wendy, where are we going?" I asked as we walked.

"No idea, wherever this takes us I suppose!" Came the cheerful reply. I watched as she skipped happily along in a really good mood despite last nights embarrassing game.

"Charle, do you want a fish?" Happy asked, holding out a sardine.

"HELL YEA-*cough* I mean, yes I would, thank you, and do stop laughing Tomcat, you're attracting attention." Charle replied.

"Yay now Charle accepts my fish~!" Happy danced happily (pun intended) anime style. I looked at Wendy and we both smiled at the two exceeds.

I thought about last night, the secrets that we had told, maybe I should talk to Wendy about them. "Hey Wen-"

"JUMPING CASTLE!" She screamed suddenly jumping up and down a few times before grabbing hold of my wrist and sprinting straight towards it, Charle and Happy in tow.

5 seconds later I was bouncing on a brightly coloured jumping castle. How could she tell? The doors were closed...well, must be the dragon slayer senses. Although I'm not quite sure how she could smell the jumping castle...

"WEEEE THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Wendy bounced up and down.

She grinned at me, looking more beautiful than I have ever seen her, her eyes shining, her blue hair falling perfectly and for a second it felt as if everything was just perfect. Until Happy managed to bounce right under her legs, making her fall to the ground. I bounced forward to catch her but ended up falling with her, the two of us landing on the jumping castle's floor, me half on top of her, our faces inches apart. We just stayed there for a few seconds before she grinned at me and stood up, pulling me with her.

"Come on, lets go on another ride." She said, pulling my out of the castle. And as I followed her I felt something in my chest, like a tiny spark.

"Hey wanna go on the Helter Skelter?" She said, pointing to a 20 meter tall twisted slide.

"Sure let's go!" Happy and Charle grabbed the backs of our shirts and we flew up to the top of the ride. When we got to the top, I felt something warm in my hand and I realised...we were still holding hands. I quickly released my grip and blushed. **(Ro: De ja vu SumSum? *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink*)**

"So do we just slide down this?" Charle asked putting one foot **(Ro: Paw? I dunno!)** on the slide to test it. Bad decision.

"Kya!" She screamed as she slipped.

"I'll save you Charle!" Happy jumped after her.

Happy slid down the slide right after Charle, fast enough that the two of them ended up going down together. Charle had her arms wrapped around Happy's neck, sitting on his lap, screaming her head off. Wendy and I watched in slightly shock and amusement as they neared the bottom. Once they reached the end, Charle still had her arms around Happy's neck only to find Happy's face slightly purple. She let go quickly and proceeded to slap his face repeatedly to get him to start breathing again. Wasn't the greatest idea on her part but his face did go back to normal. As soon as it did Charle threw her arms right back around his neck repeating apologies, thanks, and yelling at him for jumping after her. To all of which he simply grinned back at her, ignoring the fact that he had nearly died.

"Well," I turned to Wendy. "Ladies first."

"Not in this case." She smirked and pushed me onto the slide. One small problem. I grabbed her arm out of instinct and we both went sliding down.

Somehow she ended up facing me, her arms wrapped around my torso, her legs wrapped around my waist with her head buried into my shoulder. I smiled down at her, only her long blue hair visible. I put my arms around her holding on tight as we slid down the slide. As we got the end I realised that Happy and Charle hadn't moved from the spot they had landed.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled, but it was too late.

*crash, bang, smash and other onomatopoeia*

"Could you please get off?"

"Ah, gomen Charle." We got up and brushed ourselves off.

"At least you don't weigh as much as Lucy." Happy commented.

"Where to next?" Wendy asked, "You can pick this time, since I picked the last two."

"Hmm.." I thought, looking around the park. "Oh! Haunted House! That should be fun!"

"No way am I going in there." Charle said, shaking her head.

Happy let out a small sigh of relief. "If Charle isn't going in, then I guess I won't either."

"Tomcat and I can go get explore the park while you guys go into the Haunted House. It's 10 o'clock now, so we can meet at the food place at 10:30."

"Sounds good!" Wendy said, before grabbing my arm and running towards the Haunted House.

Just as we got close to the house, Wendy stopped short, making me bump into her.

"Wendy...?" I moved around her to get a look at her face, her eyes were wide with fear, I noticed that her hand was gripping my shirt tight. I turned to look at what she had been staring at and found myself staring into dark black eyes... of a..clown..?

It had bright orange hair, a round spherical red nose, red cheeks and dark black eyes. It was of course a statue but Wendy was scared nonetheless.

"So, a fear of clowns eh?" I said teasingly.

"Shut up baka." She said, looking at me with determination, before marching right into the entrance of the house, pulling me along with her. We had stepped into a dark corridor with an eerie green light that lit only parts of it, leaving other parts pitch black. I felt Wendy grab my arm tighter, pulling me closer to her. We walked slowly down the corridor, the floorboards creaking with each step. Just as we got close to the end of the corridor, I noticed a door on our right. My hand went towards the doorknob, I gripped it, turned and slowly swung the door open. The room was pitch black. I was about to take a step in when BAM!

A skeleton suddenly dropped down right in front of us, its white bones made even creepier by the green light shining on it. It had glowing red eyes. I couldn't help it, I screamed. It wasn't one of my proudest moments, but I will admit it. I found myself gripping Wendy even tighter as we continued through the house. We entered more and more rooms, coming across skeletons, zombies, and even an actor who in the last room of the house chased us out with a chainsaw in his hands. We finally ran out, both of us gasping for air between laughs. When we finally caught out breaths we grinned at each other.

"So, skeletons huh?" Wendy said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"It had glowing red eyes and the green light made it freaking scary okay!" I argued.

"Red and green. What, are you scared of Christmas?" She said laughing.

"Well, the Grinch is pretty scary..." I admitted.

"Yeah, to 5 year olds." She teased

"Shut up Miss scared-stiff-by-clown-statues." I retorted.

"Hey! Clowns are scary okay!"

"Right, just as scary as chinchillas and Plue." I said sarcastically.

Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, her eyes flashed with anger before I saw sadness in them.

Crap.

"Wendy, I didn't mean-"

She turned away from me and suddenly took off running.

* * *

><p>Wendy POV<p>

I ran, my tears blurring my vision. I heard Romeo call out after me but I kept running. I came to a quiet corner of the park, there was no one around and my legs couldn't take it anymore. I stopped and fell to my knees on the grass, my hands came up to my face as I let my tears fall. I didn't know why I was overreacting so much about this. It was just a silly fear, but I had never told anyone about it, except for Charle. I guess I had thought that he wouldn't make fun of me like he did. But I had made fun of his fear. I sat there weeping, my thoughts confused.

Suddenly I felt a pair of comforting arms around me. Instinctively I leaned into them.

"Wendy..." the feeling in that one word made me look up, into dark blue eyes. "Wendy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it that far, I didn't mean any of that. Honestly, I don't think your fear of clowns is anything like how I made it sound like, please forgive me?" He was out of breath by the time he finished speaking, he just looked at me with hope in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Its okay, you are forgiven."

A grin took over his features and he pulled me closer, into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back.

"Thank you."

We stayed like that for a while.

"We should go find Charle and Happy." I said

"Hmm" Was the only reply I got, he didn't move.

"Romeo."

"Hmm" He repeated, again not moving.

I sighed. I guess I would have to use my secret weapon. I slid my hands into position. He pulled back slightly and I could see his eyes register what I was about to do, but he was too late to react. I started tickling his sides.

"AHAH-WENDY-AHAHA-PLEASE-AHAHAH- STOP" He said between laughs as he squirmed around, trying to get away. After a minute I stopped and let him breathe.

"Now, come on, lets go find Happy and Charle." I said.

He took lay there gasping as he got his breath back. "You are evil, you know that?"

"I know. Now come on, you owe me a piggy back ride."  
>He looked like he wanted to argue but changed his mind.<p>

So we walked (well he walked, I just held onto him) to the food court to find Happy and Charle, both of us feeling much happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sum: SOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ro: WHAT DID YA THINK?**

**Sum: IS IT FLUFFY? OR IS IT FLUFFY?**

**Charle: You both need to calm down with the caps**

**Sum & Ro: NEVARRRRRRRR**

**Sum: AND BY THE WAY, MIGHT I ADD THAT WE DECIDED THAT ROMEO AND WENDY WOULD END UP AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK BEFORE WE SAW THE LATEST FT EP**

**Ro: YA I NEARLY DIED WHEN I SAW THAT WENDY ENDED UP IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK I WAS ALL LIKE "Holy crap we're psychic..."**

**Sum: INDEED WE ARE**

**Ro: AND I FINALLY GET TO HAVE MY SCRUNCHIE BACKK *bright sparkling anime eyes***

**Happy: Anyways, since these two are obviously not sane anymore.**

**Sum & Ro: SANE? WE WERE NEVER SANE! AHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Charle: See this is what lack of sleep, stress from school and watching anime till 2am can do to people. **

**Happy: Anyways,**** see you guys next time!**

**Charle: Ja ne!**


End file.
